


Dr. Morrison

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Filming, Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Stealth sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: You're having a hard time keeping your grades up until Dr. Morrison graciously offers you some extra credit.Story chapters and side chapters are designated in the summaries!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prof76 is a bit of a series i have going on my blog that i've never uploaded to ao3 for some reason. because tumblr is The Worst, i've finally decided to move it over here as well as the last thing i'm importing from my blog. the series isn't finished yet, but i'm planning to wrap things up within the next few weeks!

University life was shaping up to be harder for you than you’d originally expected. The financial aid you were receiving was hardly enough to cover all of the egregious costs, forcing you to take up some part-time jobs to cover the rest of your tuition. Unfortunately, your work hours consumed so much of your time that you barely had any time to study. You were essentially working yourself to death to pay for classes you were consistently doing poorly in.

Considering your circumstances, it was hard not to feel envious of others around you, who appeared to be so much better off. Your friend Hana was a prime example of what you wished you could be. She was always on top of her work and aced every exam, and she always received internship offers left and right. On top of that, she was attending your university on a full ride, due to her father’s prestigious position as a professor and chair of the chemistry department. You knew Dr. Morrison as more of a professor than as Hana’s dad, however. You were taking organic chemistry with him, and it was by far your worst class.

“You want me to talk to him?” Hana questioned once you finished dumping your woes on her. “I’m sure you’re doing fine. He’s probably just being a hardass.”

“No, it’s all me,” you sighed, rubbing your temples as you felt a headache coming on. You’d been passing up sleep lately in favor of studying, though it had apparently done you no good. Holding your head in your hands, you muttered, “I’m in deep shit, Hana. I haven’t had any clue what was going on since he introduced hydrocarbons.”

“That means nothing to me,” she retorted. Being a programming major, her course load wasn’t as heavy on the sciences as yours was. “Why don’t you just change your major?”

“I’m already thinking about it. But I still have to finish this semester with a passable GPA to keep my scholarship,” you replied. Slumping a little, you added, “I also have to get a signature from Dr. Morrison on my transfer form. To be honest, I’m a little scared to meet with him. I’m sure he’ll have a lot to say about my performance in class.”

“Want me to get him to sign it for you?”

“No, I have an actual meeting with him. You know, professional.” You laid your head down on the table in front of you as Hana reached over to give you a reassuring pat.

“Don’t worry, he’s not as bad as he looks. And I’ll tell him to go easy on you,” she assured you before lowering her eyes to your level, and you could see the pure mirth in them. “You’ve been working yourself to death lately, so why not go treat yourself this weekend? Let’s go out. We’ll go to a party.”

You snorted at the absurdity of her suggestion, knowing full well you were working this weekend on top of needing to study for one of your other classes. Still, you played along and said, “Yeah, let’s go get wasted. Nothing sounds more fun than drinking in a cramped, puke-filled basement and going out on the lawn to pee in bushes.”

Hana looked like she was opening her mouth to laugh at your facetious comment, but her eyes flickered up behind you and she instead called out, “Hi, Dad!”

Flinching, you sat upright and at attention just in time to see Dr. Morrison standing some feet away from you, his lips pursed in a tight line. He glanced at you with what you could only assume was cold contempt before looking at his daughter. “Ladies. Sounds like you’re making good decisions.”

Heat rose to your face at an alarming rate as you began stammering out whatever excuse you could possibly think of to explain yourself. “Oh! N-no, sir, I was, uh… I-I was joking.”

“Right.” That was his response, but his expression remained unconvinced. You felt yourself shrinking under his cold blue gaze the longer it was trained on you. “Something came up, and I can’t make our meeting later in the afternoon. But I’m free now if you’d like to come to my office.”

Your heartbeat was already fast enough, but now it was practically drumming against your ribcage. You had hardly braced yourself for the meeting you thought would be later in the day; how were you supposed to handle meeting with him right now? But your mouth reacted before your mind and you ended up blurting out, “Sure!”

Once your brain realized what you thoughtlessly agreed to, you stiffly stood up and gathered your belongings as you prepared to follow Dr. Morrison out. Hana stayed behind to work on her own assignments, but she watched you go with carefree amusement. “Be nice, Dad.”

He didn’t even acknowledge her comment, simply walking off as you followed behind his broad back. During the trek to his office, every attempt you made to calm yourself down was immediately met with something that made you more nervous. Oh, he surely had to be nicer than he looked, after all, he raised Hana and she ended up being so happy and carefree! But she was his daughter and a good student; he had no reason to be nice to you, just some underachieving student of his. Then, your mind went blank altogether when you made it to his office faster than you were expecting. There was a pit in your stomach as he closed the door and locked it behind you.

You remained standing by the door even as Dr. Morrison sat at his desk, only taking the seat across from him when he motioned for you to do so. You sat obediently and listened as he donned his reading glasses and looked over a few papers. “So you’re interested in changing your major then?”

“Y-yes, sir,” you stuttered, still uneasy. Somehow, it was very uncomfortable to be talking to him after he overheard you playfully planning to get his daughter wasted.

His eyes flicked back up to you. “And you’ve already made up your mind about that? Don’t want to try salvaging the semester and sticking with your current courses?”

“Um… as much as I’d like to stay in STEM, the workload is just too heavy considering my situation,” you explained. “I work a lot to cover tuition and textbook fees, and my hours don’t permit a lot of time for studying… I just think something a little less intensive would be better for me.”

“Sorry to hear about your circumstances,” he hummed thoughtfully, flipping through papers. “You’re pretty busy. No time for parties, then.”

You flushed upon being directly called out. “I-I really was kidding earlier, Dr. Morrison. I’m sorry you had to hear me say something so… tasteless.”

“Don’t worry about it. I believe that you’re a good student, you’re just… in a tough situation.”

You nodded, slowly beginning to relax. This was going more smoothly than you’d originally anticipated. You expected to get scolded during this meeting, but Dr. Morrison was surprisingly understanding and sympathetic.

He took off his glasses and folded his hands, his expression significantly softer than it had been earlier. “You know, when professors say they want to see their students succeed, most of them really do mean it. And I want to see you succeed, if you’ll accept my help.”

Your heart soared at the prospect of improving your grades in his class, but you weren’t sure what his ‘help’ would entail. “Do you mean you’re willing to give me extra credit?”

“Not exactly.” He stood, and you tried to angle your body towards him as he moved but he stopped you. You fidgeted in your chair as he walked around behind you, jolting slightly with surprise when he suddenly laid his hands on your shoulders. The touch was warm and comforting, but bordering on inappropriate considering his position as your professor. Then he lowered his mouth to your ear and murmured, “I believe you’re a good student… now I just need you to be a good girl.”

You gasped when his hands abruptly dropped to your breasts, groping and squeezing you through your shirt. Immediately, your hands flew to his wrists to pry him off of you, but he hardly budged. So, you took to voicing your protests. “S-sir, what’re you–”

A rough palm slammed over your mouth before you could get any louder. You settled for whining against Dr. Morrison’s hand as he told you, “Don’t struggle. Just listen to me. If I gave you an A in lecture and in the accompanying lab course, your GPA would improve dramatically, wouldn’t it?”

It was easy enough to see where this was going, and you weren’t sure how to feel. Obviously you wanted to do whatever you could to save your grades, but you didn’t know if this was one of those things. You eventually arrived at the conclusion that you didn’t want to succeed like this and began thrashing against him.

This time, his forearm locked around your neck, forcing you back against your chair and into complete stillness. “Don’t refuse without even considering it first. Think about the opportunity I’m giving you. It would make your life a hell of a lot easier to just take the grades in exchange for a few… favors.”

You still wanted to fight him, but you had a feeling you wouldn’t be getting out of this easily. Something told you that his asking you had just been a pleasantry; he knew what he wanted from you, and he was going to get it no matter what. Ultimately, you decided that if you were going to suffer, you might as well get something out of it. In a small, frail voice that sounded nothing like your own, you whimpered, “Okay.”

“Good. Now come here.” Dr. Morrison urged you to your feet and brought you over to his desk, his arm slung around your waist. You weren’t ignorant to the brief but appreciative squeezes he gave your ass before he pushed you down to your knees under his desk. Looking up at him from that angle made your situation that much realer to you, and your face went hot with shame. Sitting before you, he explained, “I’m not just going to change your grade all at once. I want to get the most out of this arrangement, as I’m sure you do.”

You kept quiet, only listening as he explained your depraved deal with an almost clinical tone. Occasionally, you couldn’t help but glance down at the prominent bulge in his pants.

He caught you looking, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply smirked and said, “Lab reports and class assignments aren’t worth much, so you can raise those grades by doing very little. Quizzes have a bit more weight to them, so your favors will too. And to get me to change your exam scores, you’ll have to be willing to give something of great value as well. Do you understand?”

Swallowing thickly, you murmured, “Yes, sir.”

A gentle palm took hold of your cheek, raising your eyes to his as he peered down at you. Dr. Morrison smiled softly as his free hand got to work on removing his belt and undoing his zipper. “I’ll give you a treat today. If you can make me cum with just your mouth, I’ll change your first exam score from a D to an A.”

The mention of your score leaping that many letter grades made your heart thump, and you nodded numbly as he pulled his cock out of his pants. Your eyes followed his stroking hand as you gnawed on your bottom lip. Oh god, he was big. You weren’t sure you could take all of him, but he didn’t give you much time to think about it. He pressed the tip against your slack mouth, working out beads of precum to smear against your lips. Then, slowly, you allowed him in.

You moaned as your mouth stretched around his girth, careful not to accidentally sink your teeth into his flesh. He controlled the pace at first, his big hands on either side of your head as he pushed more of himself down your throat. Eventually, he sat back and looked down at you expectantly. “Go ahead.”

Hesitantly, you reached up to stroke him where your mouth couldn’t reach. You bobbed your head gently as your tongue flicked out over your bottom lip, licking the underside of his shaft in tiny strokes. Moaning softly, you inched a bit closer to him to take in more.

Dr. Morrison let out a blissed out sigh as his hand went for your face again, not to guide but simply to hold. The affectionate manner in which he pet your hair and thumbed your cheek made your stomach twist in knots. “Oh, I like you,” he whispered, “I like you a lot. Ever since you started spending time with Hana, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

You whimpered against his cock, which must have felt good enough to earn you a shuddering groan. Then he was grabbing onto either side of your head again as he regained control and set a much faster pace. You wailed in protest, but it just seemed to spur him on further.

“I’m close,” he grunted, hitting the back of your throat with every wild buck of his hips. Your fists uselessly beat against his thighs. “Don’t fight me. Just take it. Just be a good girl and… oh, _fuck_ –!”

With that exclamation, he finished. You couldn’t pull away, locked into place and forced to swallow every drop of cum that spurted down your throat. You looked up with an absolutely pitiful expression, but he seemed to like that.

He didn’t let you go right away, still holding your chin as he angled you up to face him. “Show me.”

Once you managed to get some air back into your lungs, you obediently opened your mouth and presented the milky mess that remained on your tongue. He motioned for you to swallow, and you did so with a shudder of distaste.

“Good girl,” he praised you again, petting your hair as he reached for his laptop. You looked over your shoulder and watched as, with just a few cursor swipes and keyboard presses, your grade remarkably improved from a pitiful D to an A. “There. Isn’t that better?”

You cleared your throat before you spoke, wanting your words to come out with dignity. “Thank you, sir.” Your voice was still hoarse and wrecked.

Dr. Morrison smiled and pulled you up to stand, but not before capturing your lips with his. You attempted to reciprocate, but doing so just made you feel sick. When he broke the kiss, he was still stroking your cheek with a look of adoration on his face. “Come by my office again when you want to improve your other grades.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!

After that extremely inappropriate encounter with your professor, you were hesitant to show your face in class or even hang out with Hana on campus. You just didn’t know how to face your friend when the biggest source of stress in your life was currently her father. But the fact of the matter was that both your friendship and your grades were falling apart because of the decisions you were making and the ones you refused to make. Eventually, your conscience caught up to you and you realized you needed to fix at least one of these issues, so you slinked into the back of the lecture hall halfway through Dr. Morrison’s class.

He carried on with his lecture undisturbed, but his gaze had undoubtedly fallen on you once you walked in. Rattled, you tried to shrink into your seat and away from his attention. As much as you wanted to follow his lecture and somehow salvage the rest of the semester without partaking in his sinister deal, you found it very difficult to focus. It was hard to see this man as just a teacher, considering what you knew about him now.

You stuck it out through the rest of lecture, even as unnerved as you were by his unrelenting stare. As soon as he dismissed the class, you quickly left the way you came: far at the back of the hall where he couldn’t catch up to you. There was no way he would stare you down like that and then have nothing to say to you afterwards.

You had about an hour to kill before your next class, so you ducked out to the library. If you couldn’t make sense of the scrawls of notes you’d gotten from Dr. Morrison’s lecture, you hoped you could just teach yourself from the book. It would be difficult, but you decided that you didn’t want to take the easy way out this semester.

The library tended to get crowded at this time of day, so you had to look around a lot to find a desk that was isolated enough for your liking. You turned a corner to get to the desk you usually occupied on your visits here when the sight that greeted you made you gasp.

Your gasp died behind Dr. Morrison’s palm as he slammed it over your mouth and backed you into a wall. Had his firm body not been keeping yours upright, your shaky legs definitely would have given way. You had no choice but to stare up into your professor’s dilated pupils as he whispered, “It was good seeing you today. I was starting to think you’d never show your face in my class again.”

Your breaths became frantic as your eyes darted left and right, hoping to find someone nearby who could catch him in this incriminating position. Unfortunately, the two of you were completely alone, and you were defenseless to his whims.

He looked down at the thick organic chemistry textbook cradled in your arms and picked it up effortlessly, turning it over in his calloused fingers. “You came here to study? Why bother? You should know by now that you’re to come to me if you want to improve your grades.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to level your breathing, as you finally understood that he didn’t plan on cutting you some slack any time soon. Slowly, you reopened your eyes and attempted to return his gaze.

His eyelids drooped, as if unimpressed to see you trying to act so strong. Setting your book aside on the desk, he used his newly freed hand to begin unbuttoning your shirt. “What do you want to work on? A lab report, quiz? An exam? Tell me what you want.”

Finally, his hand relented, and you briefly considered screaming for help. However, the warning look in his eyes and your current state of undress steered you away from the idea of attracting anyone else’s attention. So you took to pleading instead. “Please,” you whispered, already feeling teary. “Please, sir, I don’t want to pass like this…”

Dr. Morrison’s expression remained neutral and unreadable, until he abruptly cracked a smile. His large hand brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear before his palm found your cheek, wiping your tears away with his thumb. “Such a noble student. That’s part of why I like you so much.”

You sniffled, hoping this meant he was going to let you go.

It was all wishful thinking, it seemed, as he deftly undid his belt with one hand while pushing down on your shoulders to bring you to your knees. “But now that I have you like this, there’s no way I’m letting you go. If you can get something out of this, why not go for it? Just tell me what you want, and I’ll reward you.”

You could do nothing but stare up at him with doe-like eyes and quivering lips as he rubbed the head of his cock against your mouth. His thumb hooked itself in your bottom lip and pried open a space for him to push in. Before he could force his cock past your lips, you slurred out, “An exam. I-I… I want a higher exam score.”

Dr. Morrison smiled and stepped back, helping you up to your feet and guiding you to bend over the desk. You trembled and allowed him to position you as he pleased, doing nothing to resist his unrelenting hands in their effort to undress you. Timidly, you stepped out of your pants and underwear and presented yourself to him. He let out a deep, satisfied exhale as he rubbed his palm over the swell of your ass. You bashfully turned the other way when he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “I need you to keep quiet and just be a good girl for me, okay?”

You nodded stiffly and twitched when his fingers abruptly began tracing your entrance. Last time, you’d gotten away with a higher exam score just from getting him off with your mouth, a freebie when you first entered into this twisted arrangement. Now, however, you had to endure getting fucked by him if you wanted to raise your grade. Your first intimate encounter had occurred in Dr. Morrison’s office, no less, whereas he now had you out in the library, where anyone could easily stumble upon this lewd scene.

Closing your eyes, you tried to clear that anxiety from your mind. But as your professor brought spit-slick fingers to your pussy and prepared you to take him, you found it increasingly difficult to settle. You whimpered just from feeling him rub the head of his cock against you, and you had to bite down on your knuckles when he finally pushed in.

His thrusts were smooth and slow at first, like he was just trying to bottom out rather than immediately chase after his release. The feeling of his hands on your waist, gliding up and down along your spine, was so intimate and it forced you to acknowledge that what was happening to you was real, and it made you sick. Your thumping heart seized in its confines of your ribcage when Dr. Morrison suddenly wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace. He also chose that moment to begin drilling his hips against your backside, and you would have let out a soft squeal if he weren’t actually squeezing the air from your lungs.

“Feels so good to finally be inside of you,” Dr. Morrison rumbled in your ear, making you shudder. One of his hands fell between your legs and began rubbing your clit, which you desperately attempted to guard by squeezing your thighs shut. He parted them with ease and continued stroking, managing to pull a sharp gasp from your throat. “Oh, you’re a good girl, aren’t you… Not like those little sorority sluts who’ll spread their legs for anyone, no, you’re special… and you’re all mine.”

Everything you were hearing and feeling all at once was more upsetting than you could bear, and you nearly let out a soft sob of anguish in response to it all. But you willed yourself to be conscious of your surroundings and kept quiet for your own sake, no matter how good his rough fingers felt on your clit. The pleasure was so electric it nearly stole your attention away from how brutal his thrusts were, and that your cervix was already sore from being pounded raw. Dr. Morrison had promised to please you, and you hated that he was nearly making good on that promise. Finally, you attempted to squeak out your first words since this ordeal first began. “P-please, I’m so close… please make me come…”

He responded only by pressing a soft kiss to your earlobe and increasing the pace of his fingers. Your body seemed to be compensating for your inability to make a sound by being jumpier and more receptive to every little sensation. Finally, just as you reached your peak, you could tell that your professor had found his own release deep inside of you. Too mortified by the fact that he didn’t pull out when he came, you couldn’t even speak up when he separated from you and left you crumpled in a sweaty heap over the desk while he cleaned himself up.

Your legs were shaking too much to fully keep you upright, so you had to rely on the desk before you for some form of stability. The feeling of thick, heavy liquid spilling from between your thighs was sickening, but you attempted to hide your disgust as you looked back at Dr. Morrison. “You’ll raise my grade now, right?”

“Of course,” he nodded. Then he flashed a smile that pierced straight through you, and you quickly realized why he was so terrifying in that moment. “Your F on the second exam will be upgraded to a C-.”

Hearing this nearly brought you to your knees in spite of your best efforts to remain standing. You technically hadn’t specified how much higher you wanted your grade to be, but only because you thought it was implicit that you should have gotten a perfect score in exchange for surrendering your body to him. The look of confusion must have been clear on your face, as Dr. Morrison chose to address your unspoken concern.

He tilted his head like he didn’t understand why you looked so troubled. “I can’t just improve every grade instantaneously. Things like this, they’re a process.”

You were trembling, and your eyes were rapidly filling with unshed tears.

Dr. Morrison just leaned down towards you and stole a kiss. “If you’re interested in another upgrade, you’d better visit me during office hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!

It wasn’t Hana’s fault that you entered into this illicit deal with her father, but the way you avoided her made you feel like you were blaming her in a sense. The fact that she could tell something was bothering you but you wouldn’t let her in to try and help you out just made you feel even worse. You were hurting everyone around you, but you were powerless to stop it.

By the time Hana reached out to you first, you’d already met with Dr. Morrison a third time just to improve that one exam grade. It was hard to look her in the eye because you were ashamed, both due to your avoidance of her and what you’d been up to in that period. But she was insistent, and it was difficult to close yourself off from her entirely.

“Did I do something?” she asked, desperation seeping into her tone after what was mostly a fruitless conversation so far. “Did I hurt you, or upset you somehow?”

“No,” you interjected quickly. In doing so, you finally looked up at her, and you could see that she was really hurting in trying to figure out what was troubling you. Holding her gaze for any longer was like a deep burn on your skin, so you quickly whipped away. “No, it’s nothing. I’m fine, please don’t worry.”

“I’m worried because you obviously aren’t fine,” Hana said firmly. She finally cut in front of you and forced you to stop walking away from her. “Is it school, your job? One of your jobs? Are you in some sort of trouble?”

Her concern for you nearly brought tears to your eyes, but the last thing you wanted was to break down in front of Hana. So you took a deep breath and tried to steady yourself. “It’s just… school is getting a bit tough for me, that’s all.”

Hana’s unflinching stare told you she wasn’t convinced. “Is that really all that’s bothering you? Because I’ve seen you crack under pressure before, and even then… it wasn’t like this.”

You shifted uncomfortably, and defensively crossed your arms in front of you. She truly was your best friend to be able to tell the kind of strain you were under.

Your silence seemed to open a door for her, and she tentatively tried to go through it. “Is it my dad? Are you still having trouble in his class?”

Hearing her bring up Dr. Morrison evoked such a visceral reaction from you that you actually jolted up to look at her. You hoped the emotion wasn’t evident in your features as you quickly attempted to collect yourself. “N-no, it’s… it’s… it’s not just him,” you settled on finally. “You know, it’s just… the weight of everything is really crashing down on me and I sort of… self-destructed. It’s not him, and I swear it isn’t you either.”

Her expression softened after you said that, and she moved in to wrap her arms around you. She rubbed your shoulders comfortingly before pulling back, bracing your arms with a caring look on her face. “Do you think you can afford one day off? One day to spend with me, and I’ll do everything I can to give you a mental detox?”

To see how much your friend cared about you helped you to be a little less disgusted with yourself. You managed a tiny, apologetic smile and said, “I have work…”

She wasn’t deterred. “If not a day, then how about a night? We could have a sleepover, a girls’ night in at my place.”

At her suggestion, you stiffened. Though room and board would be free for the daughter of a faculty member, Hana opted to live at home and commute to school. The thought of sleeping under the same roof as your perverse professor for even one night sent chills down your spine. As much as you wanted to refuse her offer, your guilt tugged at your heartstrings and reminded you that you’d already denied her once. So you quietly gave in, “Okay…”

Finally, Hana brightened up and hugged you again, squeezing just a tiny bit tighter. “Let me know as soon as your schedule’s open. I promise, we’ll have lots of fun.”

— 

You felt like a high school girl again, showing up to your friend’s house for a sleepover. Hana lived in a big house in a very good neighborhood near campus – the perks of having a father who held such a prestigious position at a large university. Eyeing the driveway as you walked up, you noted that only one car was present, and it was Hana’s. You hoped this meant Dr. Morrison wouldn’t be around.

The moment you walked in, Hana was already doing her best to make sure you were comfortable. She took your things and led you to the living room, telling you to make yourself at home. Set before you on the coffee table was a number of snacks, drinks, and some fun skincare products surely intended for the both of you to enjoy together. Hana hopped back onto the couch with you and picked up the remote, flipping through titles. “What kind of movie should we start our binge with? Romcom? Horror?”

“The two most different genres you could have chosen,” you remarked with a tiny half smile, making yourself a bit more comfortable against the plush cushions. It seemed Dr. Morrison really wasn’t present, so you thought you could rest easy.

Hana just shrugged. “I like variety. Oh, how about that one action movie that came out a while back? I think it’s finally up on streaming sites.”

“I’m down for anything you wanna watch.”

“Hey, this night is all about you and your preferences,” she argued, playfully knocking her forehead against your shoulder. Peeking up at you over the fabric of your T-shirt, she said, “My dad isn’t home. I could sneak us some beers, if you want.”

Hana was oblivious to the weight she’d lifted off your chest just by telling you that. For whatever reason, Dr. Morrison really wasn’t going to be here, so you felt you could truly enjoy the night. Grinning madly for reasons your friend didn’t even know about, you nodded. “Sounds good.”

Once Hana returned with your drinks, your movie night was quickly underway. You both were beginning to doze off about two and a half movies in, with the snacks half-eaten and your beers warm and abandoned by the edge of the couch. The only thing that roused you from your semi-conscious state was the sound of the front door opening, and your flinching awoke Hana, who had fallen asleep on your shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Dad’s home,” she slurred, still somewhat asleep and possibly a bit tipsy from the number of beers she had. Even in her current state, she was quick to pick up your cans and scurry to the kitchen. “I’ll dispose of the evidence.”

You were left alone now, and the sound of Dr. Morrison’s footsteps was slow and steady compared to your rapidly beating heart. The closer he got, the more frazzled you became. Should you acknowledge him, or feign sleep? Either way, you knew he was going to find a way to make your stomach twist, so you just froze up in your spot.

By the time you could sense him standing directly behind you, your heart was just about ready to leap out of your chest. Without wasting any time, he reached over to caress your cheek, and you responded with a soft whimper. Beneath the banter of movie dialogue that just sounded like white noise at this point, you heard him breathe out, “What a delightful surprise.”

Slowly, you tilted your head back and looked at him upside down. Dr. Morrison was dressed formally in a nice suit, and you had no idea what he could have been doing to keep him out so late. Your lower lip trembled as you begged him, “P… please. Not tonight. I just… I just want to spend some time with Hana.”

He responded only by slipping his fingers beneath your chin and dipping your head back further, lowering his lips to plant a kiss between your eyes. You closed them, allowing a few silent tears to drip out of them. He lingered, hovering over your lips like he was contemplating something. Then you realized he was sniffing you. “Have you been drinking?”

The proximity between his lips and yours had you utterly petrified, so you could do nothing but whimper out a vaguely affirming sound.

Your mouth opened wide to let out a gasp when his fingers suddenly applied a deeper pressure to the arteries in your throat. He squeezed your neck in a chastising motion and said, “And here I thought you were my good girl… I think a punishment is in order.”

You were about to try begging him again when the sound of bare feet against tiles alerted you both of Hana’s return. Dr. Morrison stepped back from you and you hastily wiped away your tears, hoping the redness of your face wouldn’t be obvious in the dim lighting of the room. Hana took one look at her father and frowned. “You said you weren’t coming home tonight.”

“Thanks for the warm welcome,” he retorted, reaching forward to ruffle her hair. “That party was dragging on, and I decided I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight. You girls enjoy your movies.”

You could tell he was glancing back at you as he started up the stairs, but you were too frozen to turn around and acknowledge him. Hana was much more at ease than you were, rolling her eyes as her father left before jumping back on the couch with you. “Sorry, I really thought he was going to be out all night. I hope seeing him outside of class isn’t weird for you.”

“N… no, it’s okay,” you replied, hoping your tone was level. You cleared your throat when you felt a sob threatening to seep out. “Let’s finish watching the movie.”

That was your intention, but the moment Hana cozied up next to you, she knocked out. You supposed she wasn’t too good at holding her liquor, since all it took was a couple of beers to make her drowsy. On the other hand, you were coherent and wide awake, due largely to Dr. Morrison’s sudden appearance sobering you up in an instant. While the alcohol didn’t make your mind hazy, it did go right through you, and you found yourself slipping out from beneath Hana to go to the restroom.

You found the bathroom and went about your business without being disturbed, and you thought that meant Dr. Morrison would leave you alone for the night. He wouldn’t try anything with his daughter under the same roof, would he? Your expectations were let down the moment you tried to step out of the bathroom, and he was there to greet you.

You were too predictable, it seemed, as his rough hand quickly clapped over your mouth before you could scream. He pushed you back into the room, forcing you up against the edge of the sink as he shut and locked the door behind him. His lips replaced his hand in keeping you quiet, and he spoke in between ferociously kissing you. “You were so good for me in the library, so don’t cause any trouble now. You don’t want Hana to wake up and hear you.”

You were already crying before he even separated from you. More tears flooded out to replace the ones he tried to wipe away. “Please, sir, not tonight… I’ll do whatever you want any other night, but not here, not now…”

While one hand remained on your face to lovingly stroke your cheek, the other fell below your waist and pulled down your shorts and panties to take a palmful of your ass. “Unfortunately, you don’t get a say in what happens tonight. This isn’t for a grade, this is a punishment for misbehaving.”

Dr. Morrison grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up to sit on the edge of the sink. Your shorts and underwear fell from your ankles to the floor below, and you instinctively opened your legs to him. He raised his fingers to your mouth and you understood to suck on them while he pulled his sweats down just enough to free his throbbing cock. Once he felt you’d sufficiently lubricated his fingers, he brought them down to your pussy and immediately prepared you to take him.

“Don’t make a sound,” he reminded you softly. It came as somewhat of a mocking reminder since he decided to say it right as he began forcing his girth into you.

You bit down on your lip painfully as he slowly sunk in, as if savoring the way your tight, resistant walls ultimately yielded to him. To ground yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, clinging to him in anticipation for when he started to move. His thrusts were harsh right from the start and threatened to rip tiny whimpers and shrieks from your throat if you were less disciplined. You buried your face in his chest in an effort to keep silent.

This was significantly different from any previous rendezvous the two of you had. In the past, he always made it a point to pleasure you; your body succumbing to the physical sensations while your mind was in a constant state of mental and emotional turmoil seemed to delight him more than anything. Now, however, he was obviously working towards his pleasure and his alone, evident in the rough way he handled you. You could see how this was meant to be a punishment.

After a while of wincing and crying into the soft jersey material of his shirt, you finally peeked out to whimper, “I-it hurts…”

The gentle kiss he planted on your forehead completely contrasted the way he ravished your lower body. “It’s supposed to.”

You let out a little choked up sob, and that seemed to please him more than you could have predicted. Already nearing the edge of his release, Dr. Morrison was helped along by hearing the tiny noises of desperation you made. With a low growl, he shoved in as deep as you could take him and emptied himself inside of you, nearly crushing you in his tight embrace. Your legs twitched around him and then grew slack when he pulled out of you slowly, and you hung your head in shame to watch the milky white fluid ooze out of you.

He scooped it up with two fingers and pushed it back into you, savoring your grimace as he kissed you chastely. “Will you behave from now on?”

Sniffling softly, you nodded.

“Good girl,” he praised you, grabbing onto your waist and helping you off of the sink. He quickly retrieved your clothing and pulled your panties back up before you could make a mess on the floor. Your shorts went back on next, but not before he leaned in to plant a kiss against the waistband of your underwear. “Sweet dreams.”

You stiffly exited the bathroom and returned to the living room couch, where Hana was still asleep and oblivious to the ordeal you’d just returned from. As much as you wanted to close your eyes and drift from consciousness for a little while, you just couldn’t ignore the sick feeling between your legs or the disgust you had for yourself in your heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!

“Have you considered getting a tutor?”

You looked up and immediately found Hana’s eyes focused on you in genuine concern. You hated that you still couldn’t fake a smile, even after she went to the trouble of trying to give you a mental detox weekend. But you just couldn’t help it, seeing as that night at her house probably made things worse for you overall. “I have, but it’s not like I have the time to meet with anybody. I work as soon as classes are over.”

“Well, what about in between classes?” she offered. She was full of good intentions, and it made your heart twist painfully. If only her father were equally moral. “I tutor at the student resource center myself, and I guarantee that there’s always someone there around the clock to tutor for all the big courses. You’ve got at least an hour in between each of your classes, right? There’s no harm in checking it out.”

For a moment, Hana’s words inspired within you a little ray of hope. You were still at a point in the semester where you could salvage your GPA, granted that you performed spectacularly on your remaining exams. Surrendering your body to Dr. Morrison in exchange for guaranteed A’s was supposed to make your life easier, but it was tearing you up inside. You didn’t want to pass this way.

Hana filled your pensive silence with the addition, “I’m close with one of the orgo tutors there. I can fix you up with him?”

Your friend’s persistent attempts to improve your situation encouraged you to go for it. You wanted to prove that you could succeed without Dr. Morrison’s sleazy propositions. Sitting up a bit more attentively and with brighter eyes, you nodded. “Tell me when his hours are. I’ll try to drop by the student center then.”

— 

Any nerves or reservations you’d initially had about attending tutoring sessions at the student center were quick to fade away once you got into the thick of things. Your tutor was one year your senior, a bright chemistry major who was already thinking about grad school, and kind and perceptive enough to understand the pace you needed. You felt very at ease with him, especially since he was tutoring you one-on-one.

The way he discussed the subject matter was so much easier to follow than in Dr. Morrison’s lectures. You were quicker to grasp certain concepts with which you’d once struggled. The longer your session went on, the more hope you had for the rest of the semester. At this rate, you could definitely pick up your grades. As long as you could ensure better performance in the future, you didn’t have to go crawling back to Dr. Morrison to improve old assignments. Things were looking up, and you smiled gratefully at your tutor.

He smiled back, polite and surely not knowing how much his time meant to you. Then you watched his eyes fall on something behind you as he called out, “Well, if it isn’t the man himself. What’s up, Dr. Morrison?”

You immediately tensed and broke into a cold sweat, unable to turn around and see if your professor really was standing behind you. You didn’t have to, it seemed, as he confirmed his presence with a low, “Just dropping by to see how the tutoring sessions are going.”

Your hands were balled into such tight fists that your fingernails dug into your palms painfully and your knuckles turned white. You could _feel_ his eyes burning holes into the back of your head, but for some reason, you still didn’t dare to turn around. You did, however, flinch when he suddenly called your name.

“Come by my office once you’re finished here. We can discuss that lab report you wanted to revise.”

You wondered if that was code for him wanting a blowjob in a little bit. Stiffly, you nodded and mumbled out, “Yes, sir.”

Your breath was caught in your throat as you waited to hear his retreating footsteps, which only came after he deemed that he’d inspired sufficient enough terror in you. You tried to calm yourself down and return your attention to your tutor, who was looking right at you and didn’t detect a single cause for concern in your sudden shift in demeanor. Your admiration for his intelligence was slipping at this point. How stupid could he be that he didn’t notice Dr. Morrison’s effect on you?

When you didn’t fill the silence, he just said, “Well, let’s move on to the Cahn-Ingold-Prelog system.”

— 

Walking to Dr. Morrison’s office after you finished up with your tutor felt like the equivalent of a death march. His solution to your failing grades was supposed to be simple and lead you to an easy A, yet you felt like you were sinking more of yourself into this situation than in any of your other classes, which needed your attention the most. Once you reached his door, you knocked timidly and were allowed in by a gruff voice.

Dr. Morrison was standing by the door frame when you walked in and he shut it abruptly behind you. You avoided his stern gaze, instead electing to look at the ground and murmur, “Sir, I… I can’t stay for long, I have genetics in a few minutes…”

Your pleas fell on deaf ears, as he immediately shucked your bag from your shoulders to the floor and led you over to his desk. “With Dr. Amari, right? Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell her you were doing some important work for me.”

The second he had you propped up on his desk, his lips found your throat and his hands crept up beneath your shirt. You squeezed your eyes shut in shame at the feeling of his rough palms stroking your ribcage and fondling you through your bra. You gripped his wrists with shaking hands in a vain attempt to push him off of you. “Please, I need to get the notes from her lecture… I’ll come back later, okay?”

Likely annoyed with your resistance, as futile as it was, Dr. Morrison flipped things around so that he was gripping your wrists instead. “You’re not going anywhere until you calm me down. Do you have any idea how furious I was to see you getting tutored by some punk when I’m the only help you need?”

At his remark, you were emboldened by a rare spark of rage, strong enough to make you thrash out of his hold. He let you go out of sheer surprise, and he just listened as you retorted, “Your ‘help’ is tearing me apart! I’m worse off now than when I was failing by my own merit!”

The surprise faded from his face to give way to an impressed expression. He folded his arms and leaned back in silence, allowing you to continue speaking.

You realized you were so angry you were shouting, so you tried to lower your voice. It still trembled slightly with the rage you were so desperate to keep inside. “I’m going to pass this class without your ‘help’, because I expect better of myself and I know I can do it. Now I’m going to walk out of this room, and this will be the last time we’re meeting like this.”

That the small, smug smirk never left his face almost had you reeling, but you tried to stand by your words. You started to slide off of his desk, only to have him rush back at you and keep you firmly in place. Though your will was strong, your physical strength was no match for Dr. Morrison’s. He kept you still with ease, and his normally light-hued eyes seemed significantly darker, almost gray as he looked down at you with a humorless smile. “Oh sweetheart. Your conviction is adorable, but you really think your hard work will matter when I’m the one evaluating everyone’s grades?”

You could feel the fire within your chest starting to shrink while your eyes blew wide at his implications. That look of fear made his smile all the more crooked and menacing.

“It’s not about your grades anymore. It hasn’t been for a while now,” he breathed, one hand cupped around your windpipe and the other pressing gently against the small of your back. It eventually breached the fabric of your shirt and crawled up your bare spine, making you shiver. “All I care about is keeping you by my side, and I’ll fail you if I need to in order to accomplish that.”

Your will to fight back was completely gone now, extinguished by the realization of just how much power Dr. Morrison had over you. He could surely see this by the blank look in your eyes, but he threw another handful of salt into your wounds, just for good measure.

“You really don’t want to get anyone else mixed up in our business. Like that kid you had tutoring you.” The hand under your shirt dragged its way up your spine and deftly unclipped your bra, pulling it down and helping your arms out of it. All the while, his other hand never left your throat. “He has a bright future ahead of him, but I won’t hesitate to take my letters of recommendation and his internships away if you insist on seeing him. Is that something you want on your conscience?”

The idea of other people suffering on your behalf choked you up even more, and you could only bring yourself to respond with a pathetic sob and a shake of your head. Your body was considerably more pliant now as he began undressing you. You weren’t exactly willing when he pushed you down to your knees, but you weren’t resisting either.

Dr. Morrison sat back and urged you to scoot closer between his legs, sitting back and watching with satisfaction as you numbly undid his belt. “Such an admirable student.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a side chapter!

The startling realization that Dr. Morrison would fail you if you didn’t obey his every command broke you down into mindless submission. Whenever he summoned you to his office for an illicit rendezvous, you never thought twice about going. You were physically there but emotionally checked out; the usual routine of getting him off made you less reactionary than you’d been in the past. Dr. Morrison was aware of this too, it seemed, so you shouldn’t have been surprised when he tried to shake things up a bit.

You tried to keep a neutral expression, but it was a difficult thing to do when he had you naked, on your knees, and with your arms folded behind your back as he fixed them there with his belt. The kinkiest thing he’d done to you so far was fuck you under circumstances in which you could possibly be discovered, and even that sat better with you than this light bondage. Dr. Morrison already had a very real mental hold on you; something about being physically bound by him as well made your stomach churn.

After tugging your restraints as if to make sure they weren’t too tight, he straightened up and gently pet the top of your head before seating himself in front of you. As he pulled up his chair closer to you, you found your mouth inches away from his crotch. You allowed yourself a slight glare in his direction before moving in to try to undo his zipper with your teeth.

“Ah, ah,” he chided you, his voice a gentle coo that you found infuriating. You looked up just in time to see him tug his tie off his neck and lower it down to your eyes. You couldn’t help the soft noise of protest when your vision went black, but you had neither the will nor the means to stop him. His bemused tone didn’t slip past you as he tied the makeshift blindfold behind your head and leaned back in his chair. “All right. Go ahead.”

You would have scowled at him if you had the energy to show him anything other than absolute submission. Unzipping his pants with just your teeth was difficult enough, but it was considerably harder now that you couldn’t even see what you were doing. Humiliatingly, you were forced to lower your face directly against his crotch and feel for his zipper that way. When that didn’t work, you begrudgingly stuck out your tongue and continued your search. The sound of his chuckle at your expense made your heart sink. Just when you thought you couldn’t be any more ashamed of yourself.

Once the tip of your tongue caught the edge of something blunt and cool, you grabbed the zipper between your teeth and pulled down. Finding the waistband of his underwear was easier, as you quickly located and tugged it down as well. Of course, Dr. Morrison graciously stepped in and offered you some aid this time, gripping the base of his cock and repeatedly tapping the head against your cheeks and lips. You stuck your tongue out and waited patiently for him to stop playing with you so you could just suck him off and get it over with.

Your lips wrapped around the tip and you quickly tried to take in more. Somehow, not being able to see or use your hands to control the pace made your mouth feel that much fuller. Though the sensation was off-putting, you didn’t want to slow down now. You moaned and dragged your tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft, trying to coat him with as much saliva as you could.

Dr. Morrison’s fingers tangled themselves in your hair and shoved you suddenly, getting a graceless choking sound out of you. “Eager?”

He was spared the hateful look in your eyes by the tie that covered them. The implication that this was something you were looking forward to suddenly made you want to take your time and put off his release for as long as you could. But you realized that was what he wanted, to have you drag out his pleasure and your own suffering. So you tried not to let him get to you, taking him at a reasonable pace for both him and your aching jaw.

You were starting to ease into it when the sound of the door opening made you violently stir. You would have pulled away if Dr. Morrison’s hand wasn’t on the back of your head and holding you firmly in place. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute, but it seemed your professor was unconcerned. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Who could have just walked in that he’d be so nonchalant about being seen with a student like this? Your mind was a frenzied mess as you tried to figure this out, but all your thoughts immediately went silent when you heard a familiar low voice behind you speak. “You said you owed me, so I’m here to collect.”

You knew you’d heard that voice before, but you just couldn’t pin an identity to it. If you weren’t so flustered, you were sure you’d be able to figure it out. When your squirming became too much, Dr. Morrison released you and you pulled back with a gasp, head whipping between your professor and his unknown visitor. The feeling of your heart pounding in your chest was so much more intense now that you couldn’t see what was going on. “Wh-what’s happening? Who’s there?”

Silence was the only thing that met you, as it seemed neither man cared much to give you a real answer. “Cute,” concluded the man who just entered the scene. “How’d you get your hands on a little thing like this, Jack?”

You could hear Dr. Morrison rise to his feet, but you couldn’t tell where he was going. “When I see something I want, I take it.”

“So I see.”

Abruptly, you were pulled up to your feet and led over to Dr. Morrison’s desk. You self-consciously splayed yourself out on top of it, sure that the visitor was getting an eyeful. Considering what he’d walked in on and how nonchalant he was about it, there was no room for imagination when you thought about what he was here for. Still, you didn’t want to be kept in the dark. “D… Dr. Morrison, what’s going on…”

“Shh,” he urged you, pressing his fingers against your lips and making you whimper. He eased your back slightly off of the edge of the desk, and you would have flopped forward if not for the pair of strong hands that supported you by your shoulders. The stranger was touching you, and as sick as it made you feel, you tried to use his support as leverage to get yourself back into an upright position. Unfortunately, you couldn’t fight against the strong hold that pulled your face towards his clothed crotch.

You suspected it would come to this, but it wasn’t easy to accept. “Please,” you whimpered.

The only sound you heard in reply was the jingle of a belt coming undone. Your legs were pushed up and you could feel Dr. Morrison’s cock rutting against your shamefully wet cunt. Of course, he couldn’t let your arousal go unnoticed. “You’re absolutely drenched,” he remarked, teasing you by just pushing in the tip before letting himself slide out and rub your swollen clit instead. Every touch against that sensitive hub of nerves made you jolt back. “You like this?”

“She’s been shivering like this since I walked into the room,” the other man commented, and you couldn’t help but gasp softly when his hard cock flopped out over your face. He took advantage of your parted lips and slipped the head in, letting you feel how thick he was and how he compared to Dr. Morrison. “Maybe this should become a regular thing.”

“In your dreams, Gabe.” With that deadpan remark, Dr. Morrison thrust his hips and filled you entirely in a single stroke. The motion tore a ragged cry from your throat, and your tiny moans and squeals persisted when his movements did. Your arms struggled wildly behind your back, only stopping when the pain of the hard leather digging into your skin became more than you could bear. The additional restraint of his rough palm flat against your belly stilled you completely.

You stopped moaning for a moment if only to make a soft sound of surprise when a thumb hooked itself over your jaw. Your head was tilted back and you were made to open your mouth wide enough to accommodate Gabe’s cock. All of your noises came out muffled by his girth; your mouth was already so full of him but he was still forcing you to take in more. It was already impossible to resist him at this angle, but his fingers around your throat made sure you wouldn’t attempt it. “Oh, fuck… Morrison broke you in good, huh?”

The hand on your belly moved up to your breasts, stroking and squeezing fondly. “Not yet. She’s a work in progress.”

You would have demanded to know what that meant if you weren’t choking on another man’s cock. Your chest heaved in a vain attempt for breath as his thrusts became more wild, an indication that he was fast approaching his release. From what you could tell between your thighs, Dr. Morrison was close too. You squeezed your teary eyes shut behind your blindfold, trying to hold out just a little bit longer until they were both finally finished with you.

You choked out at the feeling of something hot spilling deep into your throat, and you gasped for air once your mouth was free. Gabe pulled out of you and decided to finish himself off on your neck and chest. Your breasts were bouncing from the rough motion of Dr. Morrison’s thrusts as he chased his own climax, which he finally found deep against your cervix. You let out a soft, anguished sob at the fact that he came in you again, but it was mostly silenced by Gabe rubbing himself against your lips in an attempt to get you to clean him up.

While you were panting from the exertion of getting used so thoroughly, Dr. Morrison sounded like he’d barely broken a sweat. “You’re finished, so go. And don’t get used to this.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me know the next time you need another favor,” Gabe replied flippantly, and his voice was accompanied by the sound of a zipper and a belt. You flinched when he affectionately pinched your cheek. “And you let me know if you want any extra credit in calculus, all right?”

You sniffled and tried to rein in your emotions. “Yes, Professor Reyes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a side chapter!

“Keep your legs open.”

At this point, the only response you could manage was a pathetic whine before you weakly attempted to do as you were told. Your sweaty palms tried to remain anchored to the surface of Dr. Morrison’s desk as you lifted yourself to him, and your trembling legs did their best to stay apart. It was amazing how the feeling of his rough palms gliding up your bare thighs still sent shivers through you, like every touch was the first one even though he’d been torturing you like this for what felt like hours.

Dr. Morrison took a moment to peek up at your debauched expression before diving back into your slick pussy with a satisfied smirk. You threw your head back and convulsed at the feeling of his lips on your clit, which had been teased and played for so long without being given any actual relief. He’d worked you up and brought you to the edge so many times, only to pull back and watch you desperately buck up into nothing in desperate need for climax.

Your teeth dug into the flesh of your bottom lip painfully as the wide flat of his tongue swept over your lips before returning to your swollen clit. He swiped his tongue over it idly, not at all putting in any effort to actually make you come, but you were already so needy that the ghost of a touch would have been enough to get you there. You started trembling, trying to buck against his mouth and spear yourself on his tongue to finally edge you over to much-needed ecstasy.

Of course, it was never that easy, as Dr. Morrison pulled his mouth off of you while holding you down against the desk. To experience yet another denied orgasm actually pulled a petulant sob from your throat, and it took all your remaining dignity not to flail like a child throwing a tantrum. Your frustration seemed to be of great amusement to your professor, who stood up to admire you fully. “That’s enough for today. You’ve got lab in a few minutes, don’t you?”

You looked up at him with as much hatred as your weary body could muster. You _needed_ him to finish you off at this point, but you would rather die than beg for his touch. So you took a moment to compose yourself before slowly sliding off of his desk, your legs nearly giving in from soreness and nerves. Dr. Morrison gathered your discarded clothes under his arm and you moved to take them from him, but he stopped you. He looped around you to reach into one of his desk drawers and pull out a curious bullet-like device with a short, thin protrusion. You could guess what it was, but you asked anyway.

“Open your legs,” was his only response, and you slowly obeyed. He knelt down in front of you and you watched as he slipped the bullet past your slick lips, leaving only the odd extension out of you. You lifted your legs one at a time to allow him to put your panties and jeans back on, and you couldn’t help but squirm at the discomfort of feeling the toy inside you while you were clothed. He stilled your thighs with a single palm. “Don’t worry. It’ll feel good soon.”

The thought of being forced to use a toy during something as public as lab made you nervous for a variety of reasons. Besides the obvious concern that you’d be working with a handful of hazardous chemicals, you worried about getting caught. You could see now that he wanted to rile you up and let you down repeatedly just to get you there when you would be working closely with others. Just thinking about it made your stomach churn, but you kept quiet as he finished dressing you.

He sent you out of his office with a soft kiss. “I’m sitting in on lab today for evaluations, so you’d better behave.”

— 

Your heart was thrumming against your ribcage as you fell in and out of listening to the teaching assistant’s explanation of today’s experiment. All you could focus on was Dr. Morrison, who was observing from the back corner of the room. While you never actually caught him staring, you could feel his eyes on you whenever your back was to him. The toy nestled between your legs was still inactive, but you were sure it was only a matter of time.

He decided to start when you left your station to grab the reagents you needed. The buzz was so sudden that you actually flinched, but you looked up to see that no one noticed. The only person with eyes on you was your professor, and he watched from across the room with a lazy smirk as you tried to appear unaffected. For now, he seemed to be starting you off on a low setting that made you feel little more than a slight tingle. You just prayed you’d be able to finish your experiment early and make yourself scarce before he decided to turn it up a notch.

Though, that was a difficult feat to accomplish when you were working alone. Your lab partner had informed you she might be a bit late to today’s session before letting you know she couldn’t make it at all. You couldn’t tell if these circumstances were better or worse for you; on the one hand, you could avoid any awkward conversations if Dr. Morrison decided to randomly increase the strength of the vibration, but on the other, you were slowed down by having to do all the work by yourself. The longer you stayed in this lab, the more time you gave your perverse professor to torture you.

You jumped while you were getting your experiment started, not from the sensation between your legs but from someone’s hand finding your shoulder in a solid grip. You chose not to look at Dr. Morrison as he spoke to you. “This is tough work for just one person. Do you need any assistance?”

You dragged your fingernails against an empty beaker as he increased the strength of the vibe. It took a moment to get the words out, but you eventually managed a shaky but spiteful, “Not from you.”

He pulled back and you tried to ignore the satisfaction on his face. “If you insist. I’ll be watching you closely though.”

He lingered for a moment before going off to actually do his job by observing the other students’ work. You looked at your lab manual and determined that you needed to grab another instrument to proceed, but moving was considerably harder now that the vibe had gotten so much stronger. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth as you attempted to move around the room without giving yourself up.

You had done a good job at remaining unnoticed thus far, until you started to pick up the box containing the device you needed. Without warning, the vibe inside of you suddenly exploded with intensity and nearly forced you to your knees, along with the box of very expensive equipment. Had it not been for a passing student with quick reflexes, you definitely would have toppled over.

Startled eyes appraised you from behind the university-issued goggles as the student gingerly moved the box from your arms to an adjacent lab bench. He looked you over and asked, “Are you okay?”

You needed a moment to collect yourself, and in that moment you realized that the spike of intensity went away just as quickly as it came. Cheeks red from both exertion and embarrassment, you quickly replied, “Y-yeah, thanks. Sorry, the box was just kind of heavy.”

“Here, I’ll bring it to your station,” he offered, and he was going ahead before you could regain the sense to stop him. You glanced at Dr. Morrison. At this point, the vibe was completely dead as he scrutinized you with cold, unreadable eyes. The sight sent chills down your spine and you scurried back to your station, as if it would get him to stop staring at you. There, the student placed the box alongside your beakers and commented, “It’ll take forever to do this by yourself. You’re welcome to work with me and my partner.”

Your heart leapt at the offer, just because a group of three would expedite progress significantly. But then you thought about how unreasonable Dr. Morrison became any time he saw you interacting with another man, even if you clearly showed no romantic interest in him whatsoever. You tried to glance at him without making it obvious to the student in front of you, but he’d moved from his previous spot. He must have looped around somewhere behind you. You rubbed your thighs together out of dread as you looked up at your classmate politely. “Oh… Thanks, but I–”

Predictably, Dr. Morrison chose now to turn the vibe back on. What you couldn’t have predicted, however, was how strong it was, and how it would have made you cry out if you weren’t better disciplined by your own mortification. Your legs were trembling uncontrollably and could no longer support you under the weight of such a mind-blowing orgasm. Will broken and body even more pliant, you allowed yourself to collapse on the lab floor as you shook and convulsed from rolling aftershocks of pleasure.

You could hardly hear all the commotion past your rapid heartbeat in your ears, but your episode had attracted the attention of everyone in the room. The student you’d been speaking to was staring down at you with wide eyes, though he quickly moved aside to allow someone else to examine you. As soon as Dr. Morrison’s broad frame filled your vision, you closed your eyes.

By the time you regained your senses, you were too ashamed to act like you were anything other than unconscious. You could feel yourself being lifted by your professor, and it made you sick to hear him address the other students’ concerns with confidence and the promise that he would take care of you. It made you feel even worse to hear said students quietly commenting on what a good guy Dr. Morrison was as he removed your lab gear and carried you out.

On the brief walk from the labs to his office, he decided to comment, “That looked like it felt good. You gave everyone quite a show.”

You didn’t answer, instead electing to look at anything but him.

He allowed the conversation to die there as he opened the door to his office and placed you flat on his desk. Your legs dangled off the edge a bit, giving him just enough room to work you out of your clothes. Arousal was practically gushing out of you after such an intense and delayed orgasm, and it surely would have stained through your jeans if he hadn’t gotten them off of you now.

Smirking, he slowly undid his belt. “I can fuck another one out of you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!

You sat in front of your laptop, mindlessly refreshing the page that displayed your current grades for the semester. Your orgo grade stood glaringly at the top, having risen from bottom tier ever since you started meeting privately with Dr. Morrison. Normally, the sight of an A in the class you’d been struggling with the most would have thrilled you, but you knew you didn’t earn it by your own merit. You knew what it actually took to get you there, and thinking about it made you sick.

Once you finally tired of the repetitive motion of clicking, you slumped back in your chair to reflect on the direction your life had abruptly taken as of late. You were aiming for pre-med when you first started attending classes here, but you were discouraged by your remarkably low grades, along with all the other factors that simply prevented you from being able to do better. So when Dr. Morrison initially showed compassion and sympathy for your situation, you thought you’d finally be able to turn things around for the better. But it could never be that easy.

The light at the end of the tunnel, your goal of eventually becoming a nurse and helping people who were suffering, had already begun dimming significantly, but the hopelessness of your situation extinguished it even faster. What was the point in studying if the people who were supposed to guide you only wanted you around for sick and twisted things? How could you eventually make a living off the filthy grades you managed to acquire in exchange for your body?

It was only when some distant voice deep in the back of your mind whispered the words ‘drop out’ that you quickly shook the thoughts out of your head, and jumped back up in front of your laptop even faster.

You didn’t want to become a college dropout. You expected too much of yourself, and you didn’t want one sinister man to change the entire trajectory of your life. Doing so would just confirm for him the amount of control he had over you, and you wanted more than anything else to prove to him that you were your own person.

You looked up your university’s transfer policies, along with other universities you could easily commute to. All things considered, your only option was the local community college, but you felt anything that got you away from Dr. Morrison would be a godsend.

Your eyes strayed from the information in front of you long enough for you to notice the time and realize you were due for yet another ‘appointment’ with Dr. Morrison. You scowled before deciding quite soundly that you simply wouldn’t go. A plan was hatching in your mind, and you’d be damned to let him get in the way of it.

— 

The transfer center was efficient and accommodating when you went in to ask about their procedure. While you wanted to sort everything out as soon as possible, you only had so much time to sit and talk before you had to head to your next class. So the woman there sent you off with a transfer sheet to be filled out for the records, and you promised you’d come right back as soon as you had the chance.

You were still looking over the form and scanning its details as you headed to your English class. Because you were more focused on reading and relying only on cursory upward glances to ensure you were going in the right direction, you couldn’t react in time to avoid the pair of strong arms that grabbed you and pulled you into a small, empty classroom. The door was shut and locked before you could process what had happened, and you suddenly found your hands empty of the one thing that would grant you freedom.

Dr. Morrison looked at the transfer form he snatched from you with a growing scowl before crumpling it up in a single fist. “I was wondering why you missed our appointment, but it seems you’ve got plans to go somewhere.”

He’d tossed it blindly over his shoulder, and you had more dignity than to scramble after it. Glaring up at him, you coolly said, “You can’t keep me here. I’m not just property that you can fuck and humiliate whenever you feel like it.”

His cold gaze narrowed as he closed the already slim distance between you and him, backing you into the wall and caging you between his arms. You willed yourself not to be intimidated, but his physique was truly something to marvel every time you were faced with it. “Stop being selfish. There’s more going on than you could possibly realize.”

You growled and gripped his wrists in an attempt to shake him, but he was unmoved. So you let your words fight where your body couldn’t. “You found me suffering from tough circumstances and you took advantage of that, you sick pervert. What else is there?”

“It’s too soon to tell you,” he murmured, and you frowned at his cryptic answer. Abruptly, he shook your hands off of him and you found yourself with your wrists restrained instead. “But at the same time, you’ll never find out if I let you leave me now.”

Because you couldn’t back up any further, you tried to sidestep him. In an effort to get around him, you just made it that much easier for him to pin your back against a nearby table. You fell uncomfortably on your heavy backpack, but he easily rid you of it along with your shirt and bra. When he tried to slip your pants off your legs as well, you started kicking at him. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Dr. Morrison stunned you with a sharp slap to the face, immediately followed by his fingers wrapping around your neck. Now that you were too preoccupied with trying to get him off of you so you could breathe, his free hand could go about undressing you without hindrance. Your legs kicked uselessly on either side of him as he found a comfortable position between them. “Until you decide to behave, you don’t get a say in what I choose to do to you. You need to be reminded that your place is next to us, always.”

With ease, he managed to rip your thin cotton panties right from your body, pulling an indignant sound from your throat. The sight of him unbuckling his belt before you was nothing new, but that didn’t make it any less upsetting every time it happened. Letting your head fall back in defeat, you weakly croaked out, “Please, I have to go to class…”

Predictably, he ignored you in favor of stroking your lower lips and clit with his hot length, making you involuntarily shiver. You weren’t completely wet yet, but that didn’t stop him from pushing in past the resistance of your tight walls until your body took him in as deep as it could. His persistent thrusts into your unprepared heat made you bite your lip to maintain the dignity of not squealing out in pain. He stared at your pitiful expression before leaning down to try to capture your lips in a kiss. “I don’t think you realize how much pull I have in this place,” he mumbled between kisses you continually tried to deny. “One word from me and the transfer department could conveniently lose all your paperwork. You could keep trying to meet someone or have it go through, but you’ll just find yourself at a stand still each time.”

His remark turned your blood to ice. You knew Dr. Morrison himself was a corrupt man but for that poison to reach as far as other departments was a rude awakening. The implication that the entire university could be manipulated just so he could keep you here was shocking for a number of reasons, with the most notable one being that he would go that far at all. Weakly gripping his wrist, you pleaded, “Please, I’m sorry… I’ll be good…”

The hand that wasn’t clenching your throat came up to pet your cheek affectionately. Judging by his ragged breaths, you could tell he was close. “What are you going to do to be a good girl?”

“I won’t leave… I’ll stay here,” you choked, feeling tears brim at the corners of your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Your voice was pathetically small, as you’d lost all your ferocity when the illusion of your wonderful university was shattered to pieces. That expression of absolute powerlessness on your face must have been enough to bring Dr. Morrison over the edge, as he finished with a harsh thrust and a groan that made you shut your eyes and turn away. He didn’t pull out immediately, instead adding insult to injury by holding you close, affectionately, like a lover would. As he kissed your tears away he murmured, “I’m glad you’re starting to see things my way.”

He lingered, as if waiting for a response from you, but he would be disappointed. You did little more than tremble and sigh as his breath tickled your skin, only letting your own breaths escape when he finally parted from you. Once he stepped out of the room, you got dressed and gathered your things, leaving your crumpled transfer form behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a side chapter!

You always felt more comfortable with numbers and equations over concepts. Calculus was easy because it relied more on the former; as long as you had a good foundation and understood the basics, you could build from there. Organic chemistry, on the other hand, relied more on what felt like ever-changing concepts that you could never fully grasp. It was for this reason that you vastly preferred calculus over orgo.

Recently, however, that changed. Both your interest in the class and your grades were beginning to slip due to an extreme lack of focus. It was hard to absorb any information from Professor Reyes’ lectures when simply hearing his voice was enough to transport you back to that vulnerable position in Dr. Morrison’s office, arms bound and eyes covered. You were hesitant to reach out to anyone to help you with your grades, considering the direction that took the last time you tried.

As it turned out, you didn’t have to do a damn thing. Trouble seemed to be more than capable of finding you on its own.

You shouldn’t have taken your time in leaving the classroom. You should have darted out the moment the period ended. If you had, you wouldn’t be caught in your current position, sandwiched between the wall and Professor Reyes’ body. His eyes on you were so intense that you didn’t dare meet his gaze, instead busying yourself with the sight of his muscular chest practically straining against his comparatively tight dress shirt.

“Your grades have been quite poor lately,” he remarked, tilting his head like he was confused. You bit your lip to keep from snarling back at him that he knew damn well why your performance had been so poor lately. “You know, my offer from before still stands. If you’re interested.”

You wanted to glare at him, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye. You hated that he had to say it like that, like you had any choice in the matter when it came down to the fact that your grades were on the line. In an environment like this, after all, you had to do everything you could to keep your head above the water.

But then you realized that line of thinking was the same thing that led you to your current situation with Dr. Morrison. Your perceived helplessness and inability to turn your grades around simply through hard work ended up being a self-fulfilling prophecy now that he’d dug his claws into you this deep. Now, you had no choice but to keep sleeping with him to salvage your grades. The bastard knew how powerless you were to him, and he got off on it.

So you remembered the one time you sensed Dr. Morrison’s own insecurity and vulnerability. He’d been significantly agitated when Professor Reyes joined in and got a turn to use you for his pleasure. It had been unpleasant for you as well, but for reasons that differed from your sinister teacher. You at least got something out of it, and it was the realization that he wasn’t infallible. It was possible to get under his skin.

And the best way to do that was standing before you now, coming on to you.

You ended up in Dr. Morrison’s twisted game because you felt like you didn’t have a choice in the matter. So now, with Professor Reyes offering you a similar deal, you thought to change your perspective a bit. It wouldn’t be an enjoyable experience if you didn’t at least try to enjoy it, and you were sure you’d get some measure of satisfaction out of fucking a man whom your tormentor couldn’t stand. Delicately wrapping your fingers around the edge of his tie, you murmured, “Should I meet you in your office?”

Astonishment manifested in the subtle form of Professor Reyes’ brows raising, then slowly settling back into place. He looked left and right, eyeing both exits, before suddenly wrapping an arm around your waist and lifting you off your feet. “Nah, princess. This hall’s empty for at least the next three hours.”

You barely had the time to express your surprise at being carried so suddenly before he seated you on the edge of his desk. Feeling significantly less in control than you had initially, you also took the time to check out the doors, squinting to see if they were locked. While you had met intimately with Dr. Morrison in rather public spaces on campus in the past, you’d never done anything too reckless in an area as risky as an open lecture hall. Even if a class wasn’t scheduled for the time you’d be here, the possibility of someone wandering in was very real, real enough to make your heart race. Panic started to leak into your expression as you said, “P-Professor, we shouldn’t be doing this here–”

He shut you up with a rough, passionate kiss, one that included his fingers threaded in your hair and his hard chest pressed tight against your heaving one. Your need for breath only increased the longer he smothered you in this kiss, only breaking away from you by tightening his fingers around your hair and tugging you back. One look at the devious expression on his face had you wondering if you’d jumped out of the frying pan and directly into the fire with this decision. Dragging the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip, he remarked, “Come on. Jack’s been playing with you for this long and you’re telling me he’s never fucked you in a classroom? What a prude.”

His free hand found the hem of your shirt and started lifting it over your head, and you instinctively raised your arms to make it easier for him. You were tense but not fighting back, making it easy for him to have you completely bare in a matter of minutes. Defensively bringing your arms up to your chest, you whispered, “Someone’s going to walk in…”

Professor Reyes hummed thoughtfully as he lowered your arms back to your sides, seemingly unbothered by your suggestion that the two of you might be disturbed. He eased your legs apart and traced your folds with rough fingertips, letting out a low whistle at what he felt. “You talk like you’re scared, but you’re dripping wet… Like you’re hoping someone might find you with me like this.”

Embarrassed, you tried to bring your thighs back together and squeeze them around his wrist in an attempt to get him to stop. He was hardly hindered by even your best efforts, easily slipping in two fingers to stroke and scissor your hot, tight walls. You couldn’t help but tug him closer to bury your face in his chest and hide your pitiful moans.

He cooed and pet your hair while the hand between your legs persisted. “Have anyone special in mind? A classmate, or a friend? Or maybe you want Jack to see you with me.”

You tensed, both from the accuracy of his statement and a particular flex of his fingers against a spot that felt way too good. The silence that followed was practically tantamount to your admission that he was right, leaving you with few options but to squirm uncomfortably under his rough touch and his even harder gaze.

He let out a mean laugh and pushed you down on your back before undoing his belt. The sight of his hard cock was more intimidating than the way it felt in your memories, and you couldn’t believe that something that large went all the way down your throat. Giving himself a few quick strokes, he murmured, “He’s so stingy. I stick my neck out to help him and he only lets me fuck your mouth. I’m gonna take what I should have had back then.”

His thumb reached down to spread your cunt just enough to let him push halfway in, and you had to purse your lips painfully tight at the feeling of his girth stretching you wide open. He was thicker than Dr. Morrison, and definitely more impatient. Dr. Morrison would have taken his time in prepping you, something you always assumed was meant to spite and humiliate you. You realized now that you needed the extra attention and whimpered, “Please go slowly…”

Your request amused him, but it ultimately went ignored as he started a rough pace almost immediately. As soon as he sank in as deep as you could take him, he pulled out until only the tip remained inside you just so he could spear in his entire length again. You cried out and gripped his wrist as one hand came down to hold onto your waist, and you happened to notice that his other hand disappeared into his pocket. Your already rapid heart rate kicked it up a notch when you noticed his phone was now in his hand. “You want Jack to see, right? Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he gets an eyeful.”

The camera must have captured the look of fear that bloomed on your face the moment you realized you were being filmed, along with the way your expression crumbled into one of hopeless pleasure at a particularly harsh thrust. You tried to hide your face, but Professor Reyes was quick to gather your arms together and hold you still. His phone intrusively recorded everything, from your heated cheeks to your bouncing breasts and the obscene noises that flooded from between your legs.

Letting Dr. Morrison see you with another man was just a nice afterthought you experienced in a moment of spite, but it wasn’t your main goal in agreeing to have sex with Professor Reyes. Your intention was to prove to yourself that you had a choice in what you did with your own body; you wanted to feel some semblance of control. But control was the last thing you felt now as you pathetically tried to hide your face and begged not to be filmed. Your cries only seemed to amuse the man on top of you. “Cry harder. Jack’s gonna get a kick out of this.”

You tried to shut up as an immediate response, but the wild bucks of his hips still dragged broken sobs and moans out of you. Soon, both the sounds of skin against skin and his deep, throaty groans overpowered your own noises, and you could tell he was close. You were about to beg him not to come inside of you when he pulled out of his own choice, apparently preferring to paint your skin white.

Your eyes followed the phone as it trailed down your body, documenting every inch of sweaty skin made more slick by his release. He swiped a few stray drops on his thumb and pushed his way past your lips, forcing you to taste him. Too weary to fight him or even hide your face from the camera anymore, you just stared up at him with dull eyes. Professor Reyes let out a humorless laugh and turned his phone around to reveal a completely blacked out screen. “Just kidding. If Jack knew about this, it’d be a huge pain the ass for the both of us.”

You felt both immediate relief and utter humiliation all at once, but you didn’t speak a word of either. Instead, you continued staring, parting your lips slightly to let his thumb go.

He didn’t pull his hand back right away, allowing it to linger over your cheek. “You’re damn cute though,” he murmured, “almost makes me wish I did film you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a side chapter!

You watched Dr. Morrison’s eyes close and his head fall back, his hips bucking up the slightest bit to fill your mouth with more of his cock. Trying to ignore the the disgust you felt, you began moving more enthusiastically in an effort to finish him off quickly. He must have sensed that you were in a hurry because his warm, callused hand pressed against your forehead and forced you to go at it slower.

“Savor it,” he commanded in a low tone, making you sick. But you didn’t fight him, instead taking him in slow and deep, exactly as he liked it. You closed your eyes and tried to pretend it was somebody else. Anyone else, just to get through it.

Though you weren’t looking at him, you could feel his eyes on you, cold and calculating, like he was waiting for you to step the slightest bit out of line so he could correct you. You didn’t intend on giving him that luxury, as you’d been with him long enough to know what he liked and how best to bring him to orgasm.

One hand continued to pet your hair fondly while the other remained above the desk, idly grading papers. Then you felt the pressure of his hand leave your head, and you realized he’d picked up his phone. You peeked up to watch his hands move as he texted someone, but you quickly returned your eyes to his cock when he looked back at you. “I’m having a meeting soon.”

You didn’t express your understanding verbally, but rather, in a brief nod before you picked up the pace.

Dr. Morrison stopped you again in the same way he had earlier, prompting you to look up with a confused expression. The sight of his lips curling into a crooked smile sent a chill down your spine. “That doesn’t mean you should hurry. Just that you need to be quiet.”

You tried to express your panic through your eyes alone, since he wouldn’t let you take your mouth off of his cock for even a moment. He just urged you further beneath his desk so he could push his chair in. You beat uselessly against his thighs as a means of protest, but he just replied by putting his finger over his lips.

You went stiff as a statue when you heard a knock on the door, to which Dr. Morrison responded positively. The door swung open and you held your breath, as if the person who just walked in would hear you and find you in this shameful position. You heard them take the seat across from your professor. “Afternoon, sir.”

“Jesse,” Dr. Morrison responded pleasantly, completely even-toned like your hot, wet mouth around his cock barely had an effect on him. “How’s your research going?”

“Oh, it’s fine, sir,” the man named Jesse replied. His voice was a smooth and low Southern drawl. You thought you might have known him as one of the grad students who served as a teacher’s assistant for some of the required lab courses, and your suspicions were confirmed by his next words. “Making a lot of progress. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the students in my lab sections. A lot of ‘em are struggling with the material.”

You were surprised by Dr. Morrison’s hand on the back of your head, urging you to continue sucking him off as if you were both alone in his office. It was only then that you realized you were too focused on their conversation to properly pleasure him. Begrudgingly, you began bobbing back and forth on his dick, trying to be as quiet as possible. You glanced up to meet his gaze for just a moment before he looked back up at Jesse. “Is that right?”

“Yeah. It shows in their reports, but no one ever asks any questions during lab,” he sighed. His voice took on a bit of a mischievous tone when he said, “I assume all their questions are for you, unless your mug scares them all away.”

Dr. Morrison laughed at the same time he gave the back of your head a good shove, effectively hiding the sound you made as you choked. To prevent him from moving like that again, you tried to focus all your attention on giving him what he wanted. In the background, you were vaguely aware of him saying, “I’ll have you know, I’m quite popular with my students.”

“That so?”

They continued speaking but you stopped listening, instead trying to work your professor up towards a quick orgasm. The sooner he was finished, the sooner you’d be able to stop. You wouldn’t be able to leave right away if Jesse was still there, but at least you could breathe easy without Dr. Morrison’s cock in your mouth. Tentatively, you wrapped your hand around the base to stroke what your throat couldn’t accommodate. Your tongue swirled around the tip before finding that weak spot on the underside of his dick, teasing it relentlessly until his lower body started to twitch. To avoid making a mess, you wrapped your lips around the head and let his load spill out over your tongue.

Immediately, his hand held you in place and forced you to sit with his cock and his semen filling your mouth. Your throat strained to swallow everything even with such a thick intrusion present, but you eventually accomplished what he wanted. Still, he wouldn’t let you move, forcing you to idly swirl your tongue around his softening cock until he and Jesse were finished speaking.

While you were occupied, the two of them had apparently come to an amicable conclusion. You heard Jesse give his thanks and a quick goodbye before heading out the door, at which point Dr. Morrison finally let up and moved his chair out of the way for you to get out. Your legs were shaking slightly when you finally stood, and you wiped your mouth as you glared at that smug smile on his face. “Good job. See you again tomorrow.”

He cleaned himself up and resumed his work, as if nothing had even happened between the two of you. Already accustomed to this sort of one and done treatment, you gathered your things and headed out. You rounded the corner and nearly had a heart attack when you were stopped by a man with sun-kissed skin and wild brown hair. “Hey there.”

Judging by his voice, you surmised that this was Jesse. You prayed he couldn’t tell whose office you were coming from. “Um… hi.”

He cocked his head back and wore a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Meeting with a prof?”

You gave a noncommittal shrug, hoping to appear casual. “I just finished meeting with Dr. Amari, yeah.”

Jesse looked beyond you at the office door of the professor in question, who was conveniently located across from Dr. Morrison. Then he looked back at you and remarked, “She’s not in right now though. Pretty sure she’s at a conference as we speak.”

He’d trapped you in your own lie, and you could think of nothing better to do but stop talking right then. Seeming quite smug, he eased into a more comfortable position for him that consisted of his arm above your head and your back against the wall.

“Now, if you insist you’re coming back from Dr. Amari’s office, I can’t dispute that. But then I can’t help but wonder what exactly you were doing in there all by yourself,” he hummed thoughtfully, and your hands curled into fists by your sides. “I hate to do it, but a man in my position would have to assume the worst, like you were searching for exam keys or something.”

You wondered if it would be better to be accused of cheating than discovered for what you were actually doing. The more you thought about it, the sooner you concluded that cheating in the form of stealing directly from a professor’s office would be more than enough reason for expulsion. A life in which you were free from Dr. Morrison flashed briefly in your mind, and you almost begged Jesse to tell on you for an offense you didn’t commit. But it seemed he, too, knew you were neither a cheater nor a thief.

“Or… were you coming from Jack’s office?”

You hoped you hadn’t given yourself away in the way you flinched at his correct guess, but that awful glint in his eyes suggested you had. He eased back, finally giving you space, but you still felt like you were suffocating.

“Now that’s curious. If you were in his office the same time I was, where exactly might you have been hiding?” His tone indicated that he had a pretty good idea as to what happened, but he was going to continue to humiliate you by only tip-toeing around the subject. Then, once he finally decided to breach it, he wanted to hear it from your own mouth. “Did you have something to do with what Jack was smiling at under his desk?”

Your previously racing heart suddenly stopped altogether, now that you were found out. When you tried to speak, you found that your mouth had gone dry and your lips quivered helplessly with every attempt. Apparently, Jesse ran out of the patience to wait for you to try to speak, as he filled the silence for you.

“Well. Whatever it is you’re guilty of, it’d leave a nasty mark on the university’s reputation. And personally, I’d hate to see it suffer,” he remarked, fiddling with his belt buckle in such a way that briefly drew your attention to the subtle bulge in his jeans. Then, when you looked back up at him, you were met with a slimy smile that turned your blood to ice. “How about you buy my silence, sweetheart?”

You felt sick to your stomach. “I… I barely make enough as it is…”

“Oh, I don’t want money,” he assured you with a lazy wave of his hand. “I’ll have what Jack’s having.”

At this point, you were so used to being physically vulnerable to men in positions of academia that your body moved on autopilot, following him into the custodian’s closet down an isolated stretch of hallway. The moment the door shut behind you both, Jesse’s hands were on you, groping and squeezing your flesh through your clothes. He only had the patience to partially undress you before getting to work on his belt.

“Guess Jack was right,” he commented, sounding mostly like he was talking to himself. You flinched at the feeling of his palm abruptly slapping and cupping the swell of your ass, and you took that as your cue to listen properly. “He must be pretty damn popular to get his hands on a piece of ass like you.”

You couldn’t stand the anger and disgust you felt at his implication that your arrangement with Dr. Morrison was consensual. “What’s happening between me and him… it’s not what you think.”

“Well, luckily this ain’t about what I think,” he hummed, one hand already stuffing fingers down your throat while the other held his stiff cock right up against your pussy. “It’s about what I get.”

Your soft cry as he entered you was muted by his fingers in your mouth, as was every subsequent noise that resulted from his unrelenting thrusts. He used you the same way he would a closed fist: quick, rough, and without any regard for anything other than his own pleasure. You tried to mumble out a plea for him to finish anywhere other than inside of you, but his decision to pull out didn’t seem to be influenced by you at all. He finished on the back of your shirt of his own accord, and he added insult to injury by using the stained fabric to clean himself off. Now finished with you, he simply left you hunched over and bracing the wall as he got himself back into sorts.

“God _damn_ , I can see why Jack likes you,” Jesse commented with a crooked grin. “Keep this up, and you’ve got a bright future ahead of you, little lady.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!

While your school life was eventful, to say the least, your part-time jobs always remained the same. You had to hold down two jobs in order to make enough money to support yourself, and between the two, you vastly preferred your day job at a restaurant some ways away from your apartment. It was in a nice area, so you were paid a little more than minimum wage and the patrons tended to leave generous tips.

Sometimes it was difficult just to pull yourself out of bed most days when you thought about how little control you actually had in your life, but your desire to go out and do something productive with yourself was always stronger. Mingling with your co-workers, socializing with nice customers and dealing with the bad ones, it all felt rewarding at the end of the day. Beyond the obvious need for money, what kept you clocking in was the feeling of being of some use to others, even in the smallest of ways.

The lull between lunch and dinner saw very few customers, so the hostess thought to take a quick break. You were wiping down tables and noticed the stand unattended when the front door jingled open, so you quickly leapt up to greet the customers who walked in. Upon seeing none other than Hana, you started to smile, but you froze dead in your tracks when you saw who followed immediately after her.

Dr. Morrison wore a soft, cordial smile in the face of your distress, allowing his daughter to do the talking. Hana didn’t seem to notice the significant drop in your mood as she grinned and greeted you, “Surprised to see me? I always did want to give this place a try and I wanted to see if you were working today!”

You had to physically tear your eyes away from the older man behind your friend in order to give her proper attention. A forced smile tugged on your lips as you replied, “I-I’m a little surprised, yeah. Follow me, please.”

You picked up two menus and started leading them to a booth, conscious of every step you took on the way. Knowing that Dr. Morrison’s eyes were on you in any context sent a wave of tremors through your bones, and you hoped to god that Hana didn’t notice. You had yet to say anything to her about her father’s behavior, and you intended to keep her in the dark about it. It wasn’t her fault that he was like this; the truth would crush her, and you felt like you had to protect her from it.

Dr. Morrison’s knuckles brushed against yours as he slid past you and into his seat, causing you to jump just the tiniest bit. You cleared your throat to get yourself back into sorts and handed off their menus to them, asking quietly if you could start them off with anything to drink.

Hana looked you up and down before abruptly turning to her father, frowning. “Dad, I told you you shouldn’t have come here with me. You’re freaking her out.”

He let out a good-natured laugh, and you were astounded by the fact that he could put on such a genuine and decent face. You were too used to that awful sneer he always wore whenever he had you in his office and at his mercy. Rather than chime in, you stared at your blank notepad like it was the most interesting thing in the world as he spoke. “Is it so bad to treat my daughter to lunch?”

At that, she visibly perked up and began eagerly leafing through the menu. “Your treat, huh? I’ll make the most of it then.”

For the most part, you were tuned out of their conversation, as you were too busy trying to figure out why exactly they decided to dine here, of all places. Maybe Hana truly did want to give this restaurant a try, and she’d unknowingly brought your tormentor right to you. Or maybe Dr. Morrison had already known that you worked here. You wouldn’t put it past him to find out where you worked, and the thought that he might know any number of things about you chilled your blood. It reminded you that his grip on you extended beyond the confines of the school.

You were brought back to the present by Hana’s chipper voice calling your name. “What would you recommend as a starter?”

You cleared your throat and tried to regain your composure, and it was easy enough if you looked only at your friend while completely ignoring her father’s presence. “Um, the arugula with fresh fruit is a favorite, especially now that strawberries are in season–” you informed her before catching yourself and shaking your head. “Wait. You’re allergic to strawberries. Right. My bad.”

Hana looked up at you with a bright grin, and for a moment, you felt assured. “You know me too well.”

Your responding smile was genuine, at least until Dr. Morrison joined the conversation. He cocked his head like he was curious, but you knew the sinister nature beneath that feigned look of concern. “Are you all right? You seem… out of it.”

It took you a moment to work up the nerve to look at him, and when you did, you felt like you were about ten inches tall. The tension in the air was palpable for just you as you quietly answered, “I’m fine, sir. It’s, ah… been a long day.”

The corner of his lips quirked up in a crooked, slimy smile that made you sick. “We’d better not work you too hard then.”

He practically had you trembling, but Hana was there to unwittingly defuse the situation by reaching across the table and lightly slapping her father’s arm. “Oh, leave her alone, Dad. Like you know how hard it is to work in food services.”

You were able to hold it together just long enough to receive their orders, which you passed along to the chef. Finally, you had a moment alone, at which point you excused yourself to the restroom to have a brief breakdown in solitude.

In a lonely stall, you crouched down into a squat and held your head in your hands. As horrifying as it was to see Dr. Morrison at your workplace, you couldn’t afford to go back out there without wearing your best face. Not in front of your boss, or your co-workers – especially not in front of Hana. The truth would break her heart, and you wanted no part in that.

In time, you managed to put yourself back together and headed out to the kitchen. Their appetizers were ready, so you picked them up along with their drinks and returned to their table with the best neutral expression you could manage. You nearly made it back to the kitchen scot-free when Hana called for your attention, and then you were forced to stay behind for a little while longer. She looked around. “It’s pretty dead around this time, huh?”

You followed her gaze as it swept over all the empty tables and you shrugged. “Yeah, it starts to get busier in a few hours.”

“So it’s okay for me to monopolize your time for a bit, right?” she remarked with a grin, clearly innocent in her request but unknowingly putting you through more discomfort than you were currently equipped for. “We never get to hang out anymore. I had to track you down at your job just to get to see you.”

You laughed half-heartedly and fidgeted with the hem of your apron. “Well, you know me. Always busy.”

“Still, it’s good to make time for your friends,” Dr. Morrison spoke up, causing you to stiffen and immediately drop your arms back at your sides, like two useless weights. If he noticed his effect on you, his expression didn’t give anything away. “You’re both still young. Enjoy it while you can.”

You weren’t sure how to respond to that, but thankfully, Hana filled the silence for you. She made a face at her father and commented, “It’s because you talk like that that you seem hundreds of years older than you really are. That’s why no one wants to date you.”

His laugh at his daughter’s playfully scathing remark seemed to be genuine, and you figured it would have been acceptable for you to laugh along with them if you weren’t so inside your own head at the moment. He shook his head and replied, “I’m too old to be going out and dating. That sort of thing is best left to the young, and I missed my chance.”

Hana rested her chin in her palm while idly poking at her food before looking up at you and offering context. “Dad went straight into the military once he turned 18. How long did you serve, Dad?”

“20 years,” he said, pausing only to take a sip of his water. You were still uncomfortable around him, but Hana’s presence helped you see him in a different light. Without her, he was just a monster who was responsible for a tremendous amount of stress in your life, but now you could see him as just a person. This change in perspective helped you keep quiet and listen as he explained, “Right after dedicating my life to my country, I dedicated it to my education. They both took up so much of my time that I never really had the chance to socialize or meet anyone.”

You shifted your weight onto the other leg, taking in his words. “Sounds lonely.”

Dr. Morrison looked up at you, perhaps surprised to hear you chime in, but his eyes were off of you just as fast. Instead, he turned his attention to Hana, who responded with a sweet smile. “It was. Life just isn’t fulfilling without family, so I adopted Hana. It was the best decision I ever made.”

Her smile somehow managed to grow even wider as she reached across the table to gently place her hand on top of his. You instantly looked away, like you were witnessing something you didn’t deserve to see. Your own family situation was nowhere near as loving, so it was a bit foreign to be privy to this sort of affection. “It’s still lonely sometimes,” she remarked, a touch of sadness in her voice. “But it makes you value each other that much more when you’re all the other has. There’s no one else I’d rather have beside me than dear old Dad.”

You were more or less numb to her sentiments, but you did your best to try to understand. Then, the shrill sound of a bell being tapped repeatedly from the kitchen grabbed your attention. Straightening up, you informed them that you would be back with their entrees in just a moment.

You couldn’t help but feel a bit distraught after hearing Hana’s side of things. As much as you loathed Dr. Morrison for how he treated you, you were forced to remember that he was somebody’s father, and that he wasn’t such a source of evil in other people’s lives. The idea that you hated someone who meant so much to Hana made your chest feel tight. On one hand, you knew your feelings were justified, but on the other, you felt like you needed to try even harder to hide your discomfort from Hana. You couldn’t let her ideal image of her father be ruined.

The rest of their stay at the restaurant went mostly without incident, as you dropped off their food and explained that you really couldn’t stick around to chat for much longer. Dinner rush was just about to begin, so you tried to avoid their table for as long as you could by tending to the other customers. Only when they finished their meal and requested the bill did you have to return to them.

You were coming back from the register with Dr. Morrison’s card and his receipt when you noticed Hana was missing. She’d probably gone to the restroom, unfortunately leaving you to interact with her father on your own. You swallowed hard and steeled your nerves as you approached, hoping to drop off his things without having to linger. Of course, it could never be that easy, as he reached out and snatched your wrist before you could get away.

You pursed your lips to hide the gasp that threatened to surface, and you glared past his silver-rimmed glasses into his cold, impassive eyes. The mock concern in his tone didn’t reach his gaze. “Poor thing, running yourself ragged in a place like this just to get by.”

With a scowl, you easily snatched your hand back from him. “I was doing just fine before you showed up.”

He leaned back, clearly unaffected by your hostility. “I could make your life so much easier if you would only let me. If you’d only stop refusing me, I could take care of you.”

His words both unnerved you and made you sick. Did he thinking he was doing you a service with the way he was treating you, and that you were in the wrong for resisting him? Instead of asking for clarification, you spat, “You almost had me fooled with that sob story. You almost got me to see you as a man instead of a monster.”

“I think you’re in dire need of a new perspective,” he remarked. His eyes on you were so intense that you lost your nerve and looked the other way. “Maybe I’m not as bad as you think I am.”

Before you could even think to offer another scathing reply, you noticed Hana returning to the table and immediately backed off. You cleared your throat and turned to her with a pleasant smile, trying to shake off your nerves. “Thanks for dropping by. I swear, I’ll try to make time to hang out soon.”

“It’s a promise,” she grinned, gathering her things so she could head out. Dr. Morrison almost followed her, but he just had to stop to get the last word with you.

“I left you a tip,” he murmured, far too close for your comfort. When you tried to back up, he grabbed your wrist and held you in place. “Consider it a taste of just how kind I can be. If I feel like you need more, I know exactly where to find you.”

You only seemed to be able to pull your hand back from him because he decided to let you go. After ensuring that you were sufficiently unnerved, he left you with a chilling smile and a slight nod. You watched him leave, like you couldn’t even think to move until you made sure that he was gone and off the premises. Finally, you cleared your throat and began wiping down the table, at first merely glancing at the bills folded neatly beneath the salt shaker.

Then your eyes blew wide open once you got a closer look. That was unmistakably a $100 bill sitting atop the pile, and you reached for it with trembling hands to examine just how much money he’d left you. It was a $500 tip overall.

You were hit with a number of warring emotions as you leafed through each crisp bill. You thought about how easy it must have been for him to make a profit like this, something you would normally have to slave over. That he had the nerve to flaunt his lifestyle by leaving you such an outrageous tip made you furious, but that anger was extinguished by the idea of how much easier things would be for a while. Grocery expenses would be taken care of for at least a couple of weeks, and you could probably turn down overtime shifts both here and at your other job. You suddenly had more free time to look forward to.

Swallowing your pride, you slipped the bills into your pocket and resumed wiping down the table. You hated that man, but you couldn’t just overlook the fact that his actions, regardless of the intent behind them, would only make your life easier. You couldn’t, in good faith, accept that much money without showing real graciousness to the person who gave it to you, even if he did make your life a living hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story chapter!
> 
> NOTE: while the overall timeline of the story is pretty loose, the reader's age here is established at anywhere between 18-20. if you are disturbed by an age gap that large, please read with caution.

After much deliberation, you came to the firm conclusion that Dr. Morrison’s gracious tip was just another easy way out with which he was trying to bait you. He was so arrogant in that he acted like you relied on him for everything, and you wanted to show that you were more self-sufficient than he believed. You would take his money for now, but you carried on with your regular work schedule to quickly earn enough to pay him back.

In addition to your day job at the restaurant, you worked nights at a bar run by a friend of a friend of a friend. Because you weren’t of drinking age just yet, this job was a bit under the table. It was solely another source of income as opposed to something you could put on a resume. You didn’t like this job quite as much as your other one because the pay was a bit lower, but the deficit could easily be made up by generous tips from your regulars.

Tonight, you saw regular customers and new faces alike, as your workplace appeared to be on everyone’s list as they enjoyed their Saturday evening barcrawl. It was tiring work, but nights like these pretty much ensured that you would leave with a significantly fatter wallet.

You were pouring shots for a group that just walked in when someone took a seat at the bar. With little more than a glance in their direction, you greeted them, “Hey, good evening! Give me just one second.”

“Take your time.”

Hearing that grit and gravel evoked an instant reaction from you, one of paralyzing fear and discomfort as you looked back again to confirm your suspicion. Dr. Morrison was indeed sitting before you, looking you over with an expression to which you couldn’t quite put a name. You tried to remain calm as you handed over the group’s drinks. Really, you shouldn’t have been surprised to see him here. If he could track down one workplace, it made sense he’d be able to find the other one with ease. Unable to even meet his gaze, you murmured, “What do you want?”

“Maker’s Mark, on ice,” he replied casually, and you blinked before realizing he’d actually ordered a drink. Your movements were stiff as you went to fetch the appropriate materials and as you prepared his order. Dimly, you remembered what happened when he caught you drinking in his home. You couldn’t even imagine how he felt about the fact that you were underage and working as a bartender. As you wordlessly slid his drink over to him, you watched him take a sip and then turned away when he looked back up at you. “I guess I should be asking you what you want.”

You were able to meet his gaze now, even if only to respond with a look of confusion. “What?”

“What more could you possibly want that you’re still working yourself to death when I’ve already proven that I can take care of you?” he clarified, and his question made you bite your tongue.

You looked down and wrung your hands in front of you, trying to think of a response that might actually get through to him. Up to now, you’ve learned that indignation and belligerence only amused him, so you tried to keep a level head. There was something about his stare that made you think he was looking at you not just as his toy, but as a person, and you thought he might actually listen to you tonight. You took a deep breath and answered, “I’m not just going to take your money without paying you back. I’m not a charity case.”

“I never said you were one,” he replied, idly sipping his drink. “In my eyes, you’re more like… an investment?”

His expression remained soft, but it wasn’t enough to make you overlook such an insulting remark. Wearing a bit of a scowl, you retorted, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Before you could get an answer, a customer approached you to pay the bill for himself and his group. In addition, he slipped you a generous tip and a well-meaning wink before leaving with his friends, already discussing which bar they should hit next. As you put the money away, you tried to ignore the way Dr. Morrison’s eyes were trained on you. “So you’d rather make your money illegally than accept my good will?”

You sighed as you slipped the tip into your back pocket. “I don’t taste any of the drinks, I just serve them.”

“But you are willing to work under the table to make a profit?” he probed, looking you up and down with an implication you didn’t appreciate.

Suddenly conscious of the way you looked in front of the man who made you feel most vulnerable, you crossed your arms over your chest. You certainly weren’t dressed indecently, but you weren’t exactly modest either. Your face, too, was a bit more done up than usual, and you explained to him, “Look. I get better tips when I’m friendly and when I give customers something nice to look at. That’s all.”

“Maybe so, for now,” he replied irreverently. “I think you’re one misfortune away from having to whore yourself out just to get by.”

Without missing a beat, you retorted, “As if that’s not exactly what you’re trying to get me to do with you.”

That got a reaction out of him. For the most part, Dr. Morrison had appeared neutral and even-toned all evening, but your remark seemed to have struck a nerve. In an instant, his neutral facade gave way to a flash of unhinged anger, evident in wide eyes and flaring nostrils. Even when he got himself back into sorts, he couldn’t stop scowling. He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass against the bar with such ferocity you were worried he’d shatter it. “Come with me,” he demanded, voice like steel.

So much for a civilized conversation. Narrowing your eyes so that they matched his tone, you spat back, “I’m working.”

You prepared to turn on your heel and clean some glasses when his hand suddenly released the glass and latched onto your arm instead. Immediately, you could tell the difference in strength between now and previous encounters. He was mad. Knowing this made you all the more unwilling to go wherever it was he wanted you, but you tried to maintain a brave face.

“I can have you kicked out,” you snarled.

Your threat didn’t even make him flinch. “I know you well enough by now to know how much you hate to make a scene.”

He had you there, as you were already becoming conscious of where you were and who was around you. It was all new faces right now, no one familiar for you to fall back on and count on to tell when you were in distress. You thought that, ordinarily, anyone could take one look at this scene and figure out that something was wrong. But everyone was drinking and having a good time, and they must have been reluctant to intervene and thus kill their buzz. Swallowing hard when you realized it was up to you and you alone to get out of this situation, you yanked your arm from his grip. That had been harder than you expected, as you nursed a wince and a sore wrist as you prepared to step out. Briefly, you asked a co-worker to man the bar for a moment while you were away.

You followed Dr. Morrison out but kept your distance, not wanting to reveal to anyone the fact that you were leaving together. He led you to the more isolated back entrance, and his considerable knowledge of the bar’s layout on what was presumably his first visit revealed that he’d really looked into this. The thought of him looking so deeply into your life outside of school sent a shuddering chill down your spine, though that might have also been an effect of your sudden exposure to the cool night air.

Dr. Morrison opened the door leading to the lonely alleyway out back and gestured for you to step out ahead of him. You hesitated but ultimately capitulated, rubbing your bare arms to generate some warmth against the chilly air outside. He shut the door behind him, and his visage looked so haunting and menacing beneath the lowlight that you could hardly look him in the eye.

You flinched when he closed the distance between you and placed a gentle hand on your cheek, but you didn’t move away. His voice was low as he murmured, “I think you’re confused about the nature of our relationship.”

His words made your expression twist into an awful scowl, and you worked up just enough nerve to slap his hand away. Angrily, you retorted, “This isn’t a relationship. This is you getting off on flexing your authority on someone who can’t fight back.”

He didn’t try to touch you again, but he didn’t back away either. Instead, he continued to stare at you with an analytical gaze, like he was searching your expression to see if you would take that back. You were scared, but you held your ground. It was the truth and he needed to hear it; maybe it would knock him out of the delusion that he was helping you rather than harming you. This didn’t seem to be the case, however, when his eyes hardened and his frown became just a tiny bit deeper. “Is that still what you think this is?”

He was trying to intimidate you, and frankly, it was working. You swallowed hard and murmured, “What else could it be?”

In an instant, you were turned around and your front slammed painfully against the wall. You couldn’t say you weren’t expecting this, but having that foresight didn’t make it any less terrifying once it started. He pulled your ass against his pelvis, forcing you to feel just how aroused he was. “I don’t think you realize just how generous I am to you. But if you want to see how I treat a whore, then I’ll show you.”

One hand momentarily left your ass and reached up to your chest, pulling your tube top down and exposing your breasts. You hissed both from the feeling of the wall grating against your sensitive skin and from the harsh manner in which he squeezed and groped you. His free hand went for the button of your tight jeans, working you out of them as quickly as he could. He dragged them down to your knees and ensured you would have a difficult time getting away, if you could break free from his grip at all.

He clicked his tongue, and the sound was followed by the sensation of your very thin panties being snapped back against your ass. “You wear shit like this for a decent tip too?”

You flinched when he pulled and released the strap again. “If I don’t wear a thong, the lines show under my jeans…”

His hand settled on your right cheek, the warmth of his palm almost a comfort in the relatively chilly temperature. Then he pulled his hand back and slammed it against your ass with monstrous force, and the gentle warmth quickly became a burning sting. You held your tongue for the first few blows, but it was hard not to express your pain when the strength behind each smack only intensified with time. He stopped only to hear your soft, pathetic whimpers, and he grabbed roughly at your blaring red skin to get a sustained cry out of you. “Is that the only reason? I bet it makes for a great view when you’re bouncing on your regular customers’ cocks. Give ‘em something nice to look at and they’ll tip you well, yeah?”

You bit your lip. The feeling of his hand squeezing your sore bottom was getting to be more than you could bear, and the pain distracted you from articulating a proper response. “I-it… it isn’t like that!”

His bulk had you so tightly pinned to the wall that your chest was in agony from getting scraped at, but you couldn’t very well push him off of you. Your frantic hands were useless against him, and your legs were caged by his own. The only move you could make was pushing your ass further into his palm. His grip relented, finally, even if only to reach up and snatch you by the throat. You were forced to lean your head back towards him, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear as he murmured, “And it would never have to be like that if you would just learn some discipline and obedience.”

He let you go, perhaps a bit too roughly as your head knocked against the wall. It wasn’t hard enough to wound you, but you were momentarily disoriented. The next thing you were cognizant of was the fact that he’d partially undressed as well, rubbing his hard cock against your ass before slipping it between your thighs. The only barrier between him and your bare pussy was the thin, flimsy material of your thong.

Dr. Morrison reached down to jerk himself off between your legs, but his fingers sank into your mouth when he felt he needed a little more lubrication. Pathetically, you sucked and swirled your tongue around the digits until he was satisfied. He palmed the head of his cock while his free hand pushed your very immodest underwear to the side. You weren’t aroused in the slightest, so you hoped you’d made him slick enough for him to push in with relative ease. However, when you considered his promise to treat you harshly, you figured he probably intended for it to hurt.

The head of his cock lined up with your entrance and shoved in forcefully. Your dry walls resisted him, only allowing his length about halfway in, but one more harsh thrust was all he needed to be sheathed inside you completely. As you predicted, your saliva was not nearly enough to save you from any pain or discomfort. When his hips began pounding into your sore backside, you couldn’t contain the agonized cries that poured out over your lips. There were times when he was too rough with you too soon after entering or when you felt you weren’t sufficiently wet, but you’d never experienced both at once before. On top of that, his hands were persistent in slapping and squeezing every inch of flesh they could reach.

His mouth was still right behind your ear, forcing you to hear and feel hot puffs of breath as he used your body to work himself over. You shuddered when you felt a nip on your lobe. “I like you. I really do. You’re kind, caring, noble… everything I want in a woman, but you just need some fine-tuning. You need to learn how to behave.”

One arm looped around your waist while the other held a hand tight against your throat, virtually ensuring that you would have to gasp for every breath you wanted. Clumsily, your hands tried to find his wrists in an effort to get him off of you, or to lighten his grip at the very least. The best you could do was hold him and continue gasping and crying while he fucked you ferociously. You could feel your eye makeup coming down your cheeks in streams, the tears salty on your tongue.

His hand moved from your neck to your face, carelessly smudging your makeup while trying to wipe your tears away. He hooked his thumb over your jaw to keep your mouth open so that your cries would be constant. “If it were up to me, you wouldn’t have to work a day in your life. You’d just have to be good, and be mine.”

What was initially a sharp and unignorable pain between your legs had dulled to a throbbing ache. Your body was adjusting to the intrusion, unwillingly getting wet around his cock in an effort to make your ordeal even the slightest bit more bearable. Unfortunately, there was little that could be done to soothe the other parts of your body he’d assaulted. Judging by the way you winced every time his hips slammed against your ass, you wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for days.

Dr. Morrison held you close, like he was watching and waiting to see if you would respond to anything he’d said. You kept your mouth shut, not only to scorn him, but also because you just didn’t have the energy to articulate a reply. He must have sensed that you intended on disappointing him as he took hold of your hips and fucked you wildly like a closed fist until you finally felt him spill himself inside of you.

He pulled out before he was completely finished, apparently wanting to leave his mark on your midsection as well. The cold air didn’t even bother you anymore as you twitched under the feeling of his hot release, and as sweat poured down your face alongside some straggling tears. You felt dirty as his cum oozed from your abused hole and down your trembling thighs, but it was nothing you hadn’t experienced before.

There was a rustling noise behind you, and you wondered briefly if he would actually have the decency to clean you up. From the corner of your eye, you observed that he’d pulled out his wallet to retrieve a crisp $100 bill. You had to bite your lip to keep from sobbing when he held the money between your legs, using it to wipe your cum-covered skin. When he raised his hand to your face and presented to you the soiled bill, he said, “Here’s the nicest tip you’ll get all night. Now what do you say?”

The lack of distance between your mouth and the money was all too indicative of what he wanted. Defeated, you stuck out your tongue and lapped up his semen off of it. Your voice was small and ashamed as you croaked out, “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a side chapter!

As rough as your circumstances were, you knew that the stress was going to kill you if you never gave yourself the opportunity to take it easy. The way you saw it, there was no better day for that than Halloween. You weren’t as much of a partier as Hana was but you thought you’d make an exception just this once. She hyped you up and got you into it too, even going out with you and helping you pick out the perfect costume.

You didn’t have any particular preferences either way, and your naturally complacent personality didn’t stand a chance against Hana’s energy. As a result, you ended up with a slutty schoolgirl costume you had more than a little issue with, but she’d been so insistent. She said it looked good on you and that boys would be offering you drinks all night. She even promised to match with you and, because you didn’t want to spoil the mood, you went along with it.

Going out to party and just being a normal college student was all you were looking forward to in order to get you through the week. Your excitement peaked on the night in question when you walked to the front gate of campus, where Hana agreed to meet you so you could both head to one of the frat houses right away. The chilly October air was unforgiving to your bare midriff and you hoped she’d show up soon so you could head someplace warmer.

To your dismay, a real nightmare came walking up to you instead. The last person you wanted to see you dressed like this was Dr. Morrison, and he was fast approaching with a deep frown fixed to his face. Seeing him made you tug your criminally short skirt to the most acceptable length you could manage while your other hand moved to cover up your cleavage. You still felt horribly exposed, especially once he was standing right in front of you and forcing your back against the gate.

By now you knew better than to speak up first. He leaned over you and he was so close you could smell the fresh scent of his cologne. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Swallowing hard, you worked up the nerve to answer his question with a question of your own. “Where’s Hana?”

He eased back but not nearly enough to give you any comfort. “At home, on candy duty. I saw her costume and heard about your plans for tonight, and I couldn’t allow it on account of a poor midterm grade she tried to hide from me.”

You fidgeted with the hem of your too-short skirt. That explained why she wasn’t answering any of your texts; the fucker probably took her phone. You thought it was a bit outrageous for him to be treating her like she was still in high school but it certainly wasn’t your place to say that. It wasn’t exactly the most important thing on your mind either, now that you were in such a vulnerable position before him.

His eyes notably dropped from your face to your exposed legs. When he reached out to put a palm on your head and pull you closer to him, you flinched. “But you’ve been such a good girl lately, haven’t you? Your grades have been immaculate and that deserves a reward.”

You remained in tense silence against him, sure that he planned on giving you anything but.

One hand continued petting your head while the other wandered under your skirt, groping your ass and smoothing his fingers over the very flimsy panties you’d decided to wear for the night. “Come with me.”

—

What was supposed to be a fun night out with your best friend went south faster than you could have ever imagined. Dr. Morrison led you to his car, a very luxurious vintage model you couldn’t help but note with pursed lips, and you ended up on an unwilling drive with him. The ride was silent and tense mostly on your part, as you couldn’t settle with him casually reaching over and stroking your inner thighs while he was driving. He didn’t even look at you or bat an eye as his fingers crept beneath your panties, which he managed to get shamefully soaked with little more than a few deft motions. The torture only ended when he pulled up into the parking lot of what appeared to be a liquor store.

“Stay,” he ordered very simply, and you hated the way he spoke to you like you were a dog. You hated even more the fact that you actually listened to him, waiting patiently in the passenger seat rather than making a break for it now. The truth was you didn’t recognize the area he’d brought you to, nor did you have the means to contact anyone since he’d confiscated your phone. Examining your surroundings, you weren’t sure you even wanted to leave the car. He’d brought you to a seedy part of town and you had a feeling you’d be safer with him than whoever was out there.

When Dr. Morrison returned, he had with him a conspicuous brown bag holding a familiar shape and a strawberry lollipop. He held it out to you until you moved to take it, at which point he abruptly pulled it away.

That stupid smile you hated so much tugged on the corners of his lips. “What do you say?”

It would have been more trouble to resist him, so you plainly gave him what he wanted. “Trick or treat.”

With that, he dropped it into your open palms and you held it in your lap, twisting the wrapper but never actually opening it. He started the engine and began driving again, this time thankfully keeping his hands to himself.

Your next stop for the night creeped you out even more than the rundown liquor store. Now you were parked just outside of the woods on a stretch of road that didn’t seem to have too many visitors. You tensed at the implication of what was going to happen to you now that he had you somewhere so isolated, only able to follow his movements from the corner of your eye because you were scared stiff.

You watched him retrieve his purchase from the liquor store and learned it was a bottle of spiced rum. You recognized the label from your job at the bar and knew instantly that you wouldn’t be able to handle it, especially since you’d avoided eating a lot that evening to look as slim as possible in your costume. He unscrewed the bottle with ease and took a swig big enough to make your head spin.

When he pulled the bottle back from his lips, he looked you over and cocked his head. “Not going to eat your candy?”

Your eyes fell to the lollipop abandoned in your lap. It was an odd request, but you knew better than to deny him. Delicately, your fingers pulled the wrapper open and brought the pink candy up to your lips. The feeling of his eyes on you helped you to not dawdle and instead wrap your lips around the lollipop right away. You looked back at him only to shudder when you saw him palming the bulge in his pants.

“Good girl,” he whispered, lips idly hovering over the mouth of the bottle. “How is it? Taste good?”

Dread was building up in the pit of your stomach and all you could do was nod.

“Let me try. Let’s trade for a bit,” he said suddenly, taking the lollipop from you and handing over the alcohol in exchange. You stared down into the bottle stupidly, like you weren’t sure what to do with it. Looking back up at your professor resulted in an impatient wave of his hand. “Come on. Aren’t you going to try it?”

Considering your experiences with Dr. Morrison and alcohol in the past, you were sure this must have been a trick. If you took even a sip of this rum he would probably consider it reason enough to flip you over and fuck you to tears. But he just wouldn’t tear his eyes away from you until you did what he wanted, so you saw no other way to move things along. Slowly, you raised the bottle to your lips and took a sip. This rum was _strong_ , especially since you had nothing to chase it with.

He laughed softly at the brief flash of disgust on your face before gesturing for you to trade with him again. The saccharine taste of the lollipop was a welcome change from the lingering sharpness in your mouth, which only intensified when you watched him take another huge swig with ease. He wiped his mouth on his wrist and reached out to you again, silently insisting that you drink more.

This went on for a while until it seemed you were stuck exclusively with the rum. He’d initiated the trade every time, but once you started getting sick of it you even tried to reach out and take the lollipop instead. But he would just shake his head and insist that you drink some more and “let loose”. So you tried to do what he said until swallowing down any more alcohol literally became impossible.

It was graceless and embarrassing, but you couldn’t help but spit back up the rum. You only ever indulged in fruity drinks in the first place, so to suddenly be forced to drink this much pure alcohol was too much for you to take. To add insult to injury, Dr. Morrison simply laughed in the face of your distress. His eyes lowered to your chest, glistening in the low lighting of his car now that you’d spat rum all over yourself. “Come on, keep drinking. No need for modesty tonight.”

He took the bottle from you for only a moment, just long enough to get about half a mouthful and come back to you. Already buzzed from the amount you’d drunk so far, you realized just how out of it you truly were when he moved you the slightest bit and your head started spinning. Consequently you couldn’t fight him, and you were little more than a rag doll as he pulled you close for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Any alcohol that didn’t make it down your throat spilled onto your chest, which he was pawing at now that he was starting to get a little handsier with you.

When he pulled away from you, you were thoroughly subdued by the amount of alcohol in your system and he took that as the green light to do whatever he pleased. His tongue dragged over the swell of your breasts, lapping up the rum that drenched you and returning to your lips to give you another taste. He kept going, licking your neck and clavicles until you were totally clean.

He leaned back to examine you and all you could do was slowly turn your head to face him. Then, you giggled.

The sight put a smile on his face as well as he held the lollipop to your lips, running the candy over them and coating them in sugar. He slipped it into your mouth and watched as you attempted to wrap your tongue around it without much success. “Need something sweet to chase it down with?”

You just moaned and tried to nod, though you were pretty sure all you managed to do was flutter your eyelids about halfway open. You had no sense of awareness as he practically fucked your mouth with the lollipop, forcing your mouth open wider and pushing the candy in deeper. Meanwhile, his other hand was back between your legs and you whimpered when you realized just how wet you were. You were numb to everything but what was going on in your panties, squirming and writhing as he worked you up into an even hotter mess.

The lollipop was abandoned now as he reached into his pocket for something that would prove to be much more entertaining. He swiped to the camera function on your phone and began recording, making sure to focus on your face and all of your expressions before zooming in between your legs. He watched on the screen as his fingers sank deeper into you, curling upwards and spreading out just enough times to bring you over the edge so suddenly you couldn’t even express it in your current state. The only way he could tell you came was by how much you convulsed and whimpered in response to his touch.

Once was not nearly enough for him. Dr. Morrison continued filming as he fingerfucked you into a second and even third orgasm, your cries only slightly increasing in volume with each one. He sweet talked you throughout it all, praising you for being such a good girl and asking if you wanted to come again. You cried “yes, yes” each time until he pushed you to a point where you just seemed to clam up.

Your whole body was still trembling so he kept going, thinking he could wring another orgasm out of you. Your hands would fly up to his wrist in what he assumed was an attempt to stop him, but seeing you try to refuse him just made him want to do it that much more. The speed of his fingers increased even in the face of your distress, especially in the face of your distress, and suddenly he realized why you were acting differently than when you were only coming.

The rum seemed to have gone right through you as you pissed all over his hand and the passenger seat of his car. You were aware of what was happening but you couldn’t stop, legs quivering as you held onto his wrist to anchor yourself as best you could. Dr. Morrison made sure to record it all, from the sight of liquid gushing out of you and running down your legs to the look on your face when you slurred, “Sorry, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, please… please forgive me, sir. I didn’t mean to…”

Seeing you like this was just about the most adorable thing in the world. He leaned in and captured your lips with his own, making sure that the camera caught the way you moaned in response. When he separated from you he plugged your mouth up again with his fingers and gently stroked your tongue. “It’s okay, sweetheart, accidents happen. Did you enjoy yourself?”

You were mindlessly sucking on his digits and he had to repeat his question. He wasn’t sure you even knew what was going on anymore as you just smiled stupidly and nodded along to everything he said. You were so cute he couldn’t help but smile too.

“This was what you wanted tonight, right? Sweets, liquor, and someone to fuck you so good you’d forget all of your troubles, at least for one night.”

You just kept nodding and sucking, at least until he pulled his fingers out of your mouth to start undoing his belt. His other hand propped up your phone so it could record you both from the dashboard.

“Poor baby,” he cooed at you, reclining the chairs and tugging you into his lap once his cock was free, hard and leaking. “This is something I’m going to make sure you’ll remember.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a university student!jack and professor!reader au side chapter i wanted to have up on my birthday but i was about a half hour too late :(
> 
> this is a side chapter!

Jack was as charismatic as he was smart, which was arguably more valuable than mere book smarts in his major. A decent chemist was a dime a dozen, so it was his connections that helped him keep his head above the water in such a competitive field. You were his advisor as well as the chair of the chemistry department, so he found great value in making himself stand out in your mind. Not only in the interest of his professional future, but for… personal reasons as well.

You were an amazingly accomplished woman, and stunning enough that you probably could have moonlighted as a model if you wanted to. More often than he cared to admit, Jack liked to pretend this was exactly what you did whenever he happened upon a cam girl who shared more than one of your physical characteristics. He wasn’t sure when his interest in you grew beyond your usefulness as a means of networking and started towards such unsavory things.

Regardless, he was your loyal student, research assistant, and advisee. He did everything in his power to be as connected to your life as he possibly could, but even in spite of his best efforts, there were limitations.

Whenever Jack found himself with some downtime, he went to your office. He seldom had to think twice about it; it just seemed like a matter of course that he should be beside you at every possible opportunity. Even without any pressing matters to tend to, he was clever enough to start a conversation out of anything and charming enough to keep it going. If he weren’t so infatuated with you, he could have had anyone else his heart desired.

Your glasses were low on the bridge of your nose as you buried your face in some academic journal, your face scrunched in a look of concentration. You didn’t even notice Jack when he stepped in. Amused, he chose to lean against the doorframe and simply watch you for a bit before making his presence known with the soft rap of his knuckles against the door.

You snapped up, as if out of a trance, but your expression softened into one of fondness when you saw your star student. “Hello, Jack. How can I help you?”

“Don’t worry about me, Doctor. I was more interested in seeing what you were up to,” he explained as he made himself comfortable on one of the upholstered armchairs across from your desk. From his seat, he craned his neck to peek at your reading materials past your name placard and a few scattered picture frames. “Light reading?”

“Yes, just looking over some colleagues’ articles before next week’s conference,” you said, setting aside your papers and removing your reading glasses so you could focus on him only. Jack liked that about your gaze: calm, steady, and reassuring. “You might be interested to know that quite a few of them are looking for research assistants and interns for a variety of positions. Do you have plans for the summer yet?”

He leaned back in his chair and looked to the side, hoping he gave off the impression that he was seriously considering your words. In actuality, he couldn’t care less about what your colleagues wanted. No offer in the world could hope to match the way he felt when he was with you. “Nothing yet. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind continuing to work for you.”

You smiled, warm and inviting. He doubted you looked at other students the way you looked at him and he found himself beaming under your attention. “Jack, I appreciate your diligence, but this would be your third summer working in my lab. Don’t you want to branch out, explore all your options?”

If he didn’t know better, he would think you were trying to get rid of him. But because he was so confident he knew you better than any other student on campus, he simply returned your smile with one of his own. “I really enjoy working with you, Doctor. I find you… fascinating.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Jack cleared his throat and flashed his pearly whites once again. Charm you and disarm you. “Your research. It’s fascinating, and I want to be as involved as I can be, every step of the way.”

You smiled and laughed again, like you were responding to a flirt. Your positive reaction gave him the confidence to lean in a little closer as you said, “Well, your passion is certainly remarkable. Maybe one day you might take over for me.”

“I’m sure that day is a long way off,” he replied, laughing at the absurdity of your remark.

“It might be closer than you think,” you informed him with a fond expression as you reached forward to present your left hand to him. His heart stopped when he saw the size of the rock sitting on your ring finger. You took his stunned silence for mere awe and pulled your arm back, idly playing with the ring with a childish look on your face. “Forgive me for telling you about my personal life, but I’m just so excited. I’m due for a sabbatical soon so my fiancé and I are going to spend that time planning the wedding. We’re aiming for next spring.”

As you gushed and went on and on about a man Jack hadn’t even known about, he felt like he was on the verge of catatonia. Thoughts raced through his head at such blistering speed they practically tore his brain into ribbons. Firstly, he blamed himself for being so foolish as to believe that a woman like you hadn’t attracted anyone other than him. He blamed himself, until he turned the situation around and held the trigger on you. You had to know the effect you had on him, yet you went and got yourself mixed up with someone else. All his loyalty to you, and this was how you repaid him. Normally he looked upon you with nothing short of admiration, but watching you sit there and talk about your _fiancé_ made him sick.

But he didn’t let it show, especially not when you finally noted his silence and said, “I’m sorry. I’ve said too much.”

Jack smiled at you, but it wasn’t genuine. He maintained this expression as he gathered his belongings and stood, speaking to you in a tone that was far more convincing than his cold eyes. “Don’t apologize, Doctor. That’s great news. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Jack,” you said, and you were genuine. You were always so goddamn genuine that he never would have thought you could betray him with such ease. “Well, keep in mind what I said about the summer. Think about your future.”

“I will. Thanks,” he nodded stiffly and turned on his heel, stopping short just in front of the door. He stood there for a moment and ran a hand through his golden hair. Thought about his future, and how you had to be in it. Quietly, he reached for the knob and twisted the lock shut. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

In quick, incensed steps, he crossed the room and grabbed you by the back of your neck. You were so stunned you couldn’t react beyond freezing in your chair and looking up at him with the most delectably frightened expression. It made Jack’s nostrils flare and sent wave after wave of adrenaline coursing through him as he easily dragged you to your feet. You stumbled even on the relatively short height of your heels, simply because you weren’t used to being manhandled like this. Though he was still a student, Jack was built like a train compared to you.

He slammed you against the wall behind your desk, hard enough to rattle the framed certificates that adorned your office. His weight pinned you in place like a shadowbox butterfly while his hands went for the collar of your shirt, ripping it open to reveal your supple breasts practically bursting out of your bra. Your shell-shocked mind finally realized what was happening and he could see you getting ready to scream, so he quickly slapped a hand over your mouth. Strangely, the feeling of your frantic breaths against his palm lowered him from his adrenaline-induced high just enough to let him think about how he wanted to do this.

“Doctor,” he whispered in the most comforting tone he could manage. Nothing seemed capable of easing your tremors or drying your tears, which only occurred with higher frequency when he leaned in close enough to brush his lips against your earlobe. “Just be good, okay? If you’re a good girl I won’t hurt you.”

That seemed to subdue you a little bit, enough that he dragged you back to your desk so he could sit while you knelt down in front of him. The moment he pulled his hand off your mouth, you went for your phone and stammered, “I-I’m calling campus security-”

Jack didn’t think twice about slapping the phone out of your hand and grabbing your fingers, specifically your ring finger, hard enough to make you wince and squeeze more tears out of those beautiful eyes. “I’m doing what you said, Doctor. I’m thinking about my future. And I suggest… you do the same.”

Every syllable of his final warning sentence was punctuated by soft popping sounds from the hand he gripped so fiercely. Eventually the pain became too great for you to continue resisting, and you expressed your obedience with a pathetic nod of your head. Jack let you go, but gathered your arms behind your back and secured them with his belt for good measure. Now, with his legs spread wide and the huge bulge in his pants nearing obscene, he grabbed you by the back of your head and pulled you closer to him.

“Come on.”

You stiffened at both his urging and the contact of his crotch against your tear-streaked cheek. To help you along through your hesitation, he unzipped his pants and exposed himself for you, tapping his hard cock against your face and watching you flinch each time.

_“Come on.”_

He goaded you again, but the tone of his voice very clearly indicated the underlying threat of his words. You heard it, as you needed no further prompting to pick up your head and shyly take the tip of him between your lips. Jack watched you take him as deep as you could, and the sight of you sticking your tongue out to stroke what your throat couldn’t reach made him groan. He let you go at your own pace at first which was a slow, steady bob, but a glimpse at one of the frames on your desk that boasted a picture of you and your fiancé made him see red. He began working you harder and faster because he preferred to hear you choke than hear all the terrible thoughts brewing inside his head.

Your throat was so tight and it fluttered around his girth enough times for him to know you probably weren’t used to filth like this. It was almost endearing to see that the cam girl he’d made you out to be in his imagination was really just vanilla and inexperienced, even at this age. This, in combination with how much you choked and spat around him, nearly brought him over the edge when he gained the sense to pull out and take a breather. You, too, were very much appreciative of the chance to fill your lungs with air, and Jack took that opportunity to look at your sloppy, messy face. You were a classy woman and that was one of the things he liked most about you, but hell, if he didn’t get something out of seeing you in pieces too. “Up.”

You didn’t register his command right away, prompting him to have to pick you up and drag you once again until you were bent over the desk just as he wanted you. His large palm smoothed over your ass, barred from him only by your near-sinfully tight pencil skirt. He quickly found the zipper and pulled it down to your ankles, but he was too impatient to do anything more delicate than rip up your tights like tissue paper. As he pushed the seat of your panties aside and lined himself up with your slit, you just managed to peek over your shoulder and beg, “Jack, please… don’t do this.”

You fidgeted in such a way that drew his attention to your hands, and then your ring. He was already beyond the point of reasoning with, but that reminder virtually ensured it. Jack leaned over you to plant a deceptively sweet kiss against your temple just as he thrust in and tore past your unprepared walls.

You seized at the sudden intrusion, and trembled when he continued moving. A sob bubbled out over your swollen lips. “O-oh god-”

“You’re so tight, Doctor,” he panted, slapping and grabbing the meaty flesh of your ass just so he could watch you twitch. He stroked your skin appreciatively between smacking and squeezing you as he murmured, “Fuck. I should have done this sooner.”

As one hand busied itself with abusing your ass and painting your skin scarlet, the other found your left hand and delicately twisted your ring off your finger. While you seemed to be trying your best to remain unresponsive to the pain, that motion got your attention as you looked back at him and cried, “No, no, please-”

“This is insurance,” he said, leaning close enough to you that he could feel the tips of your eyelashes graze his cheek.”For your silence once I finish here. And it’s a reminder of how easily I can get to you. You know, I’ve learned a lot about you these past two years. Maybe even more than you know about yourself.”

You didn’t even try to respond, so Jack took that chance to grab you by the cheek and crane your neck towards him. You resisted, but it wasn’t long before he got you into a passionate, unwilling kiss. The extended lip lock encouraged his hips to move faster, plunging his cock further into your tight wet heat as he chased his release. He grunted and growled against your lips the closer he got until he abruptly changed the position, pulling out and dragging you back to the floor on your knees. You started to look up at him only to close your eyes when the first spurt of his load painted itself across your face. The rest, he pumped directly onto your tongue once he wrenched your jaw open. Once he was finished, he gave you no other choice but to swallow.

Jack stood there for a moment, idly appraising you while he caught his breath, before moving to dress himself and gather his things. He felt much better now that he was able to get some things off his chest, as well as ensure you would continue meeting with him. He crouched down in front of you to try to catch a glimpse at those pretty eyes but you kept your gaze low. “Hey. Look at me.”

You listened only when he grabbed you by the chin, and your stare was filled with as much vitriol as you could muster. Even then, he didn’t think it was much. He let out a soft, fond exhale and dangled your ring in front of you, throwing it up in the air and catching it in his palm again like it was just some common rock.

“I’ll come by again tomorrow. And I look forward to working with you in the summer, Doctor.”


End file.
